Un amor del pasado se hace presente
by Raru541
Summary: Asahina Mizuki regresa después de tanto tiempo a Sunshine Residence. Vivió casi toda su niñez con sus hermanastros, pero un día, fue alejada de ellos sin ninguna explicación. Mizuki ahora tendrá que vivir con "el terrible pasado que ha dejado atrás"; mientras que sus hermanastros trataran de hacerle seguir adelante, demostrando su amor por ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Un amor del pasado... se hace presente.**

 _ **Prólogo:**_

 _¿Desde cuándo es que no nos vemos?_

 _Ya han pasado varios años, ¿verdad?_

 _Estoy ansiosa por regresar y estar con todos ustedes._

…

…

…

 _Es bueno volver a casa._

 _Los extrañe bastante, ¿saben?_

 _A pesar de no recibir ninguna carta de su parte o una simple llamada, los extrañe._

…

…

…

 _¿Qué no sabían de mi paradero?_

 _Lo lamento, al parecer nunca les fue avisado en donde yo fui a deparar._

 _Pero eso no importa ya._

 _Estoy aquí, con ustedes… eso es lo que importa, ¿no es así?_

…

…

…

 _¿Los preocupe bastante?_

 _¿Me extrañaron mucho?_

 _¿Están muy felices por haber regresado?_

…

…

…

 _Gracias._

 _Ustedes son maravillosos._

 _Es por eso que los quiero demasiado._

 _Ustedes son…_

 _ **Mis apreciados hermanos.**_

…

…

…

 _De ahora en adelante._

 _Estaré con ustedes._

 _Nunca me iré de nuevo._

…

…

…

 _Empezaremos de nuevo._

 _ **Seremos una familia.**_

 _ **Una familia de verdad.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-¿Alguna vez pensaste que tu vida cambiaría por completo?-**_

— Pequeña Mizuki-chan, este será tu nuevo hogar… — _Toma la mano de la pequeña niña que está a su lado con más fuerza, pero sin lastimarla_ — ¡Bienvenida a Sunshine Residence!

 _ **-¿Qué tu destino sería diferente?-**_

— Desde hoy, vivirás aquí… ¿estás feliz? — _La mujer rubia le sonríe._

 _ **-Deseabas ser feliz con alguien más… no importara quien fuese… tú querías alguien a tu lado-**_

— Te presentare a tus nuevos hermanos… — _Se detiene por un momento para ponerse en cuclillas frente a la pequeña niña_ — ¿Sabes? Ellos están muy emocionados por tu llegada, desde hace días han estado preguntando por ti… — _Acaricia su cabello con delicadeza_ — A pesar de que no te conocen, ya te quieren… ¡¿No es eso grandioso?!

 _ **-No sólo tu deseo se volvió realidad… no sólo tienes a una persona que te quiere, sino a varias que desean que tú seas feliz-**_

…

…

…

 _Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que me aleje de ustedes, ¿verdad?_

 _ **¿Recuerdan el día que llegue?**_

 _Yo sólo tenía seis años cuando los conocí._

 _Sólo conocí a doce de ustedes, ya que el pequeño Wataru todavía no nacía._

 _ **¿Recuerdan el día en que me separaron de ustedes?**_

 _Yo sólo tenía diez años._

 _No cumplí mi promesa de estar con Wataru-chan en el transcurso de su crecimiento… aunque él en estos momentos tenga diez años, no me recordara cuando me fui… tan sólo él tenía dos años…_

 _Ahora, a mis dieciocho años, regresare a casa.  
Regresare al lugar donde fui alejada de mis hermanos sin mi consentimiento. _

_**Regresare sólo por ustedes.  
Por que los amo a todos ustedes.**_

…

…

…

 **Capítulo 1.- Un re-encuentro inoportuno.**

 _Caminaba por las calles para llegar al lugar indicado.  
Ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde que estuve en ese lugar, pero todavía no olvidaba la dirección de la residencia. _

_Mientras caminaba, sonreía al pensar la reacción que tendrían mis hermanos cuando me vean de vuelta… aunque también, yo me sorprendería también ya que todos habrán crecido y tal vez algunos ni los llegue a reconocer tan rápidamente._

 _Ya estaba cerca de la residencia.  
Mi corazón empezó a latir con más rapidez._

 _Apresure mi paso, y cada vez que pisaba el suelo, el sonido que hacían mis zapatillas sonaba más fuerte._

 _ **¿Qué pensara la gente de mí al verme de esa manera?**_

 _Pensaran que tengo el tiempo contado para llegar a un lugar… y de algún modo, es cierto, necesitaba llegar a la residencia con urgencia para encontrarme con todos mis hermanos sin excepción._

…

 _Estando ya frente a la puerta de la residencia, respire hondo y me daba ánimos para tocar el timbre._

— Tranquila Mizuki, tu puedes… sólo debes tocar el timbre y ya está.

 _Decidida, pose mi dedo índice derecha en el botón del timbre._

 _La tonada que hacía el timbre se escuchaba tan fuerte, que llego el sonido hasta donde yo estaba._

 _Esperaba con temor la voz de quien recibiría mi llegada._

— Buenas tardes, bienvenida a Sunshine Residence, ¿puedo servirle en algo?

 _Trababa de recordar esa voz, pero no se me ocurría de cual de mis hermanos sería esa voz._

 _Debería ser de alguno de los mayores…_

— ¿Señorita? ¿Sucede algo? — _La voz de aquel hombre se escuchaba algo preocupado_ — ¿Me escucha?

— S-Si, lo escucho… — _Ríe con nerviosismo_ — Lo lamento, yo… soy… — _Traga saliva con esfuerzo_ — M-Mizuki… su hermana.

 _Terminando mi frase, ya no escuche la voz de aquel hombre._

 _ **¿Pensara que le estoy jugando una broma?**_

 _Espero que no…_

…

 _Pasaron algunos minutos y nadie atendía la puerta._

 _Suspire._

 _Resignada, me di la media vuelta para regresar por el camino que había tomado hasta aquí.  
Si regreso otro día, tal vez alguno de ellos me atienda. _

**-Narrador-**

 _La joven empezó a caminar para irse de aquel lugar.  
Miraba hacia el suelo, decepcionada.  
Tal pareciera que estuviese a punto de llorar. _

_Escucho un fuerte ruido proveniente de la puerta principal._

 _Al darse la vuelta, ella estaba envuelta entre los brazos de uno de sus hermanos._

— ¿E-En verdad… eres Mizuki?

 _La voz de aquel hermano se escuchaba quebrada._

— S-Si, soy Mizuki… — _Corresponde el abrazo_ — Tu debes ser Ukyo, ¿verdad? Nunca olvidaría tu hermoso color de cabello y aquellos ojos azules tan hipnotizantes.

— Si, yo soy Ukyo… te he extrañado todo este tiempo… — _Deja de abrazar a la joven para mirarla fijamente a los ojos_ — ¿por qué te fuiste hace ocho años sin decirnos nada? Nosotros… — _Una de sus manos acaricia la mejilla de la joven_ — Estábamos tan preocupados por ti, sin saber nada de ti.

 _La joven miro con tristeza a su hermano mayor.  
No sabía cómo explicarle la razón por la cual ella se había ido. _

_No quería decirle el por qué se fue, no en ese momento._

— Lo siento tanto, en verdad, pero no puedo decirte las razones por las cuales me fui de la residencia. — _Baja la mirada_ — Pero un día, les daré una buena explicación, lo prometo.

— Esta bien. — _Sonríe_ — Has crecido bastante, ya no eres la misma niña pequeña que tenía siempre como peinado dos coletas… ahora… — _Sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse_ — Ya eres una señorita.

 _Cuando vivío con ellos, nunca había visto a Ukyo de esa manera._

 _El primer día en que lo conoció, se le veía serio, y conforme lo conocía, además de ser de esa manera, era muy amable y demasiado inteligente._

 **[Recuerdo]**

— Pequeña Mizuki-chan, ellos son tus hermanos, salúdalos.

— Nee~ ¿Ella es Mizuki? ¡Hola! Yo soy… — _No termino su frase porque la niña lo ignoro y salió corriendo_ — ¡Hey!

 _La pequeña niña corrió al ver a uno de sus nuevos hermanos._

 _Era un joven de diecisiete años que tenía el mismo color de cabello y ojos que su madre adoptiva._

— ¡Hola, mucho gusto! Yo soy Mizuki… — _Empieza a sonrojarse_

— Mucho gusto, Mizuki… mi nombre es Ukyo… cuida de mi.

— ¡Por supuesto! Como no cuidar a un joven tan guapo como tú.

 _Algunos de los hermanos empezaron a reír al ver la reacción de su hermano._

— Cuando sea más grande, ¿te casarías conmigo?

— ¿Eh?

— Nee nee~ ¿Por qué no mejor te casas conmigo? — _La abraza_

— No, no eres tan guapo como Ukyo, aparte, me caes mal.

 _Tsubaki comenzó con un gran berrinche al escuchar eso de su hermana menor._

 **[Fin del recuerdo]**

— Los demás se estarán preguntando la razón por la cual corrí hasta aquí, así que debo darles una buena explicación. — _Ríe avergonzado_ — Admito que quería ser el primero en recibirte.

— Me alegra que tú hayas sido el que me haya recibido, estoy ansiosa por volver a ver a los demás.

— Entonces, vamos… — _Su mano izquierda estrecha la mano derecha de Mizuko, mientras que la otra mano libre toma la malera de esta_ — Perder más tiempo sería imperdonable.

— ¡Vamos!

 _ **-Has alegrado el corazón de uno de los trece chicos-**_

 _ **-¿Cómo reaccionaran los demás por tu llegada?-**_

 _ **-Eso, lo conocerás mas adelante-**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos-**_

 _ **-Siempre los atesorare-**_

 _ **-Ya que hay detalles que por más pequeños que parezcan-**_

 _ **-Pueden permanecer en la memoria de las personas por años-**_

 **Capítulo 2.- Bienvenida a casa.**

 _Ukyo-san abrió la puerta de la entrada principal._

— Pasa. — _Hace un ademán con su mano para indicarle a su hermana menor que pasara primero._

— Gracias, Kyo-nii. — _Una sonrisa posa en su rostro._

— Hace mucho tiempo que deseaba escucharte de nuevo decirme de esa manera. — _Ajusta sus anteojos._ — A decir verdad, extrañaba todo de ti.

— ¿Acaso Kyo-nii quiere que me sonroje y llore por sus palabras? — _Ríe un poco._ — Porque lo está haciendo. — _Cubre su rostro con una de sus manos._

— L-Lo siento, sólo que estoy muy feliz de tu regreso, eso es todo.

— Yo también estoy muy feliz, aunque debo de admitir que también estoy muy nerviosa.

 _Mientras hablábamos, caminábamos por el pasillo para llegar al ascensor._

— ¿Nerviosa? — _Toma la mano de la joven nuevamente._ — ¿Por qué?

— Tal vez algunos de ustedes no reaccionen como reacciono Kyo-nii… — _Baja la mirada._ — Algunos podrán odiarme por haberme ido sin avisarles ni decirles a donde fui… lo siento.

— Estoy seguro que si les explicas como sucedieron las cosas, te entenderán, después de todo, somos una familia unida. — _Pone una mirada seria._ — Pero si mis hermanos no lo toman bien, tendré que ser severos con ellos.

— Cuando Kyo-nii se pone en esa faceta, me da mucho miedo. — _Ríe._

— Prometí protegerte cuando eras tan solo una niña, ¿no?

 **[Recuerdo]**

 _Los primeros días en los cuales estuve viviendo en mi nuevo hogar, me sentía muy incómoda por vivir en un lugar donde "no pertenezco"._

 _Algunos de ellos intentaban interactuar conmigo, pero casi siempre yo les negaba esa conexión conmigo._

 _Tal vez madre creyó que yo sería muy imperativa, pero ese "lado" sólo lo muestro cuando ella estaba en casa; pensaba que si no me veía feliz, me abandonaría como muchos otros padres lo hicieron._

 _Ukyo me ayudo bastante para incorporarme a su familia._

 _Kyo-nii siempre me escuchaba, y a pesar de su "corta edad", el hablaba ya como un adulto y me daba consejos y apoyo para intentar convivir con mi nueva familia._

— No debes tenernos miedo… intentamos que tú te sientas bien viviendo con nosotros, pero si tu no aportas algo, nos será imposible ayudarte y comprenderte — _Sonríe._ — Si crees que alguno de mis hermanos es malo contigo, yo te protegeré y te ayudare.

 _Gracias a esas palabras, fui más abierta con mis nuevos hermanos._

 **[Final del recuerdo]**

— Es verdad, Ukyo-san siempre ha sido…

— Nee nee~ Kyo-nii, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió hace rato? Saliste corriendo de la cocina y todos nosotros nos preguntábamos que había sucedido.

— Realmente nos sorprendió la forma en cómo te comportaste… — _El gemelo fija su vista a la joven que está a un lado de su hermano mayor._ —Kyo-nii, ¿Quién es ella?

— ¿Acaso no me recuerdan, Tsu-kun y Azusa-nii? Soy Mizuki. — _Sonríe._

— ¡¿Mizuki?! ¿La pequeña Mizuki? — _El albino corre hacia donde está la joven para abrazarla._ — ¡Volviste!

— ¡Tsubaki! ¡Tus modales! — _El rubio trata de separar al albino de la joven._

— ¡Oh, vamos Kyo-nii! Tú también hiciste lo mismo, ¿por qué yo no puedo hacerlo también?

— Así que has vuelto, Mizuki-chan… nos alegra que estés de vuelta. — _Acaricia la cabeza de la joven con delicadeza._

— Gracias a los dos… aunque… tengo una duda… — _Se separa del albino._ —¿Por qué te pintaste tu cabello?

— Es una larga historia~ ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te gusto así?

— La verdad… no. — _Sonríe avergonzada._ —Lo siento.

— ¡Mizuki-chan! ¡Siempre cruel como siempre!

 _Ukyo aclara su garganta._

— Tenemos que decirles a los demás que ha vuelto Mizuki, así que si dejaran de interponerse en su camino se los agradecería mucho.

— ¡Vamos, Mizuki-chan!~ — _Sujeta la mano de la joven._

…

 _El ascensor se detuvo en el quinto piso.  
Las puertas se abrieron y los cuatro salimos de él. _

_La sala principal seguía siendo casi igual como la recordaba, sólo algunos detalles de decoración eran diferentes._

 _Desde el piso de arriba, vi hacia abajo y note algunas caras conocidas.  
A pesar de que han pasado doce años desde que no estoy viviendo aquí, puedo notar fácilmente quien es cada quien de mis hermanos. Algunos de ellos cambiaron muy poco. _

_Ukyo me ayudo a bajar mi equipaje y los gemelos cada uno de ellos sujetaba uno de mis brazos._

— ¡Oh!~ Así que por esta hermosa joven Kyo-nii corrió para atenderla… muy bien hecho Kyo-nii, yo hubiese hecho los mismo. — _El hombre vestido como un monje se levanta de su asiento para acercarse a la joven._ — Bienvenida, un placer conocerte, mi nombre es… — _Este fue interrumpido._

—Kaname. — _Pone una mueca._ — ¿Enserio sigues siendo igual de picaron con las mujeres? En verdad que tu nunca cambiaras… — _Suspira._

— … — _Su sonrisa fue remplazada por una mirada seria._ — Eres Mizuki…

— ¡Sí! Soy Mizuki. — _Ladea su cabeza._ — ¿Sucede algo, Kaname?

— … —

— ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?! ¡Kana-nii se ha puesto muy tenso! — _El pelirrojo alza la voz._

 _Kaname me observaba de una manera triste.  
Tal pareciera que este tuviese tanta nostalgia por verme. _

_Espero no haberle causado tanto daño cuando me fui de casa sin darles ninguna explicación._

— No sucede nada. — _Regresa a su faceta de siempre._ —Tenemos una visita muy importante el día de hoy. — _Da media vuelta para observar a sus hermanos._

— Kaname… — _Sujeta su manga._

—Mizuki-chan ha vuelto.

 _Algunos de mis hermanos se levantaron del sofá rojo._

 _Otros se quedaron en su lugar al no recordar ese nombre ni mucho menos a la persona que estaban presentando._

—Kaname… ella debía presentarse… — _El rubio gruñe al haber arruinado la sorpresa tan pronto._

— Mizuki se le veía muy nerviosa, yo sólo le ayude un poco. — _Ríe._

— ¿Mizuki? ¿Quién es? — _El más joven de la familia pregunto vacilante._

— Tal vez tu no la recuerde porque eras sólo un bebé cuando la conociste, pero ella es tu hermana mayor, Mizuki. — _Un hombre castaño le responde al niño._ — Ella tuvo que irse por un largo tiempo por algunas circunstancias, pero ahora ha vuelto.

 _Masaomi-san siempre tenía respuestas para darle al pequeño Wataru._

— Haz crecido bastante Wataru… y eso que hace unos años te tenía en mis brazos, arrullándote. — _Empieza a quebrar su voz._ — Me alegra mucho volver a verte… bueno, en si me alegra volver a verlos a todos.

 _Algunas lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas._

 _Desde hace tiempo deseaba regresar con ellos; con mi familia._

— Lo siento…

 _No me gustaba llorar en frente de la personas, menos que mis hermanos me vean llorar._

— Lo siento tanto…

 _La culpa de haberme ido sin darles alguna explicación me causaba mucho daño._

— En verdad…

 _No merecía su perdón._

— Mizuki… — _El rubio posa una mano en el hombro de la joven._ — No debes disculparte.

— Pero Kyo-nii…

— Kyo-nii tiene razón, lo que importa es que estés aquí. — _El monje quita algunas lágrimas del rostro de Mizuki._ — No te agobies por algo que ya paso.

 **[Recuerdo]**

— ¡Mizuki no está en su habitación ni en ninguna parte! — El joven rubio corría por toda la sale.

— Kyo-nii, tranquilo, tal vez salió y no nos aviso.

— Por dios Kaname, es sólo una niña para salir así a la calle.

 _Los hermanos mayores empezaron a buscar de nuevo a Mizuki.  
Kaname sólo los observaba mientras estaba sentado en el sofá.  
El ya imaginaba que su hermanita haría algo así un día de estos. _

_Había notado a su hermanita algo preocupada hace unos días, pero esta lo negaba por completo cuando se le preguntaba el porqué estaba así._

 _No imaginaba que muy pronto esta se alejaría de ellos sin despedirse o por lo menos dejar una nota explicando sus razones de su "huída"._

 _Esto le afecto bastante.  
Su pequeña hermana le había dado algo que le faltaba para que su vida fuese perfecta. _

_Felicidad._

 _ **-Deja el pasado atrás-**_

 _ **-Ahora lo que importa-**_

 _ **-Es lo que harás en el presente-**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**-Tu regreso fue el único motivo por el cual ahora soy feliz-**_

 _ **-"Gracias por volver a tu verdadero hogar"-**_

 _ **-Pero ahora-**_

 _ **-Tengo miedo de que puedas irte otra vez y desaparecer-**_

 _ **-"Por favor"-**_

 _ **-"No te alejes de mi lado otra vez"-**_

 **Capítulo 3.- Estoy en casa.**

— ¡Oh!~ ¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? Nuestra pequeña Imouto-san ha vuelto~ — _Una "mujer" de cabello anaranjado con vestido rojo y chaqueta oscura se levanta del sillón y camina hacia la dirección donde está la joven._ — ¡Mírate! Ahora eres una bella señorita.

— Ukyo-san… — _Le susurra_ — ¿Quién es ella?

— _Suspiro_ — El es… — _No termina su frase al ser empujado._

— ¿No me reconoces, Imouto-san? — _Pone sus manos en los hombros de la joven._ — Mírame bien.

— ¡Ah! — _Sus ojos se iluminan._ — ¿Hikaru? ¿Por qué estás vestido… así? — _Señala su vestimenta._

— Es una larga historia, Imouto-san. — _Le guiña un ojo._ — Pero lo que importa es… ¿tu estadía es temporal o es permanente? — _Su voz se volvió grave._

— ¡Hikaru! — _El rubio regaña al menor._

— La verdad no lo sé. — _Baja la mirada._ — Lo siento si no puedo darte una respuesta a tu pregunta.

— No importa si te quedas tan sólo unos días, lo importante es que estás aquí. — _Un joven peli plateado sonríe dulcemente a la joven._ — Nos alegra mucho que estés aquí, bienvenida.

 _Esa voz, era la de Iori-kun.  
Al principio pensé que sería uno de mis hermanos que me recibiera con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa… pero tal parece que los años lo han hecho cambiar bastante.  
Aquel niño alegre y lleno de vida, había desaparecido. _

— Gracias, Iori-kun.

— E-Entonces tu… — _Empieza a ponerse nervioso._ — ¿Eres Mizuki?

 _Era imposible no reconocerlo.  
Subaru-san seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. _

— Sí, soy Mizuki. — _Sonríe._

— Realmente nos has sorprendido a todos por tu regreso. — _Un hombre peli naranja desajusta su corbata._

— ¿Natsume? ¡Oh por favor! ¿Tú también te pintaste el cabello? — _Hace un puchero._

— ¿Tiene algo de malo? — _Arquea una ceja._

— Realmente no, pero no entiendo él porque lo han hecho. — _Suspiro._

— ¡Algún día te contaremos, Mi-zu-ki-chan~! — _El peliblanco ríe de una manera extraña._

— A propósito, Natsume, ¿sigues practicando atletismo?

 _El ambiente se puso tenso._

— No, ya no lo hace, decidió abandonar sus sueños para hacer otras cosas. —

 _Subaru-san al parecer está molesto por la decisión que tomo Natsume-san al abandonar el atletismo._

— Ya veo… lo siento si fui imprudente.

— No te preocupes. — _El pelinaranja se levanta del sillón._ — Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego, Mizuki… — _Acaricia la cabeza de la joven._ — Y, bienvenida a casa.

 _Sin decir nada más, Natsume-san subió las escaleras y tomo el elevador.  
Tal vez, si no hubiese hecho esa pregunta, el no se hubiera ido. _

— Mizuki-chan… tiene el cabello muy hermoso.

— ¿Louis-san? — _Sonríe._ — Siempre has dicho que mi cabello es lindo.

— Lo digo porque es verdad. — _Acaricia su cabello._ — Me gustaría peinártelo un día.

— Cuando gustes, Louis-san.

— Así que tú eres nuestra hermana que nos abandono hace unos años.

 _Un joven de cabello castaño que estaba cruzado de brazos mira con enojo a la joven._

— ¡Idiota! ¡No digas eso! — _El pelirrojo_ _le da un fuerte golpe en su brazo._

— ¡Oye! ¡Ten más cuidado, ¿quieres?! Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad.

— Debes tener más cuidado con lo que dices, estúpido Idol.

— ¿A quién le dices estúpido, idiota?

— Tranquilo chicos, no es momento de pelear. — _El pediatra trata de tranquilizar a sus hermanos pequeños._

— Gracias Yusuke-kun por ayudarme, pero no es necesario… Futo-kun tiene razón, los abandone.

— ¡Onee-chan no debe ponerse triste! — _El más pequeño de todos toma de sus manos._ — Onee-chan tuvo una razón muy importante para irse sin decir una razón.

— Por primera vez le doy la razón a Wataru. — _El rubio sujeta el hombro de la joven._ — No debes sentirte mal por lo que ha pasado, algún día nos explicaras las razones por la cuales te fuiste.

— Ukyo-san…

— ¡Oh!~ Kyo-nii se ha vuelto muy comprensivo con Imouto-san~ ¡Que buen hermano mayor eres! — _Ríe._

— Hikaru…

 _Algunos de ellos han cambiado por completo.  
Otros, siguen siendo los mismos._

 _Quiero conocer por todo lo que han pasado.  
No importa si son momentos tristes o alegres._

 _Me he perdido varios años de su vida por estar alejados de ellos._

 _No permitiré perderme más momentos ahora que he vuelto con ellos._

 _¡Lo prometo!_

— Gracias a todos por recibirme, espero no causales problemas por venir sin avisar, pero quería darles una sorpresa.

— No hay ningún problema, Imouto-san, puedes ocupar la habitación de Natsu-nii.

— ¿D-Dormiré en su habitación? — Susurra. — Me gustaría dormir mejor en la habitación de...

— Natsume ya no vive aquí, así que su habitación está desocupada.

— ¡Oh!~ Y-Ya veo… gracias Masaomi-san.

— Sólo debemos arreglarla un poco ya que no ha sido usada por un tiempo. — _El rubio se escucha algo preocupado._ — ¿No tendrás problemas en dormir en una habitación algo desordenada y polvorienta?

— Bueno, por mi no tengo problemas, al contrario, agradezco que se preocupen por mí.

— Por supuesto que nos preocupamos por ti, Imouto-chan, somos hermanos.

— Kaname-san…

— O tal vez Imouto-san pueda dormir en la habitación de alguno de nosotros~

— No sería mala idea.

 _Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar mi opinión._

— Estaba bromeando, lo siento. — _Ríe._

— Imouto-san es genial. — _Le da palmaditas en su espalda._

 _De ahora en adelante, viviré con mis hermanos._

 _Deseo pasar un largo tiempo con ellos._

 _Lo que me queda de vida… quiero pasarla a su lado._

 _ **-Seré feliz siempre y cuando estés a mi lado-**_

 _ **-Si tú te alejas-**_

 _ **-No sé lo que haré-**_

 _ **-Así que te pido-**_

 _ **-Nunca te alejes de mi lado-**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**-Todas las noches he pensado en ti-**_

 _ **-Me preguntaba a cada momento dónde te encontrabas-**_

 _ **-Deseaba verte de nuevo y tenerte en mis brazos-**_

 _ **-Pero el tiempo me hacia volverme loco por no saber de ti-**_

 _ **-¿Acaso no entiendes que todo este tiempo te he querido?-**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.- Culpa.**

— Esta era la habitación de Natsume, como te había comentado, no está del todo limpio pero…— _Ajusta sus anteojos_ — Pero mañana la limpiare para que puedas dormir más cómoda.

 _Ukyo me había dado un recorrido por toda la residencia.  
Algunas cosas habían cambiado, pero eso es obvio, no he estado aquí desde hace mucho tiempo, y no todo permanece igual. _

— ¡Mizuki-chan! Cuando termines de ordenar tu nueva habitación, ¿podrás jugar conmigo?

 _Wataru sostenía mi mano con mucha fuerza.  
No había soltado mi mano desde hace ya un buen rato. _

— Por supuesto, Wataru-chan.

— ¡Gracias, Onee-chan!

 _Onee-chan…  
Esas simples palabras, me hacían recordar cuando vivía aquí.  
Me hacía sentir… querida… me sentía parte de esta familia… mi familia. _

— ¿Onee-chan? ¿Estás bien?

 _Wataru ya no tenía esa radiante sonrisa, se le veía preocupado._

— E-Estoy bien, sólo… recordaba algunas cosas.

— Wataru, será mejor que dejemos a solas a Mizuki, tenemos que darle espacio para arreglar sus cosas.

— Ok.

 _Wataru soltó mi mano_ _para salir, junto con Ukyo, de la habitación._

 _Mire alrededor.  
Algunas pertenencias de Natsume seguían aquí. _

_Deje mis maletas aún lado de la cama y salí al balcón._

 _Al salir, lo primero que vi, fue el gran árbol que estaba en medio del jardín._

 _ **[Recuerdo]**_

— Masa-nii, ¿este árbol será siempre pequeño?

— No, pequeña Mizuki, este árbol crecerá con el paso del tiempo, y cuando menos te lo esperes, será un hermoso árbol.

 _Masaomi me sostiene de la cadera para subirme y sentarme en sus hombros._

— ¿Y cuanto tiempo debe pasar para que sea más grande?

— No lo sé, pero no te desesperes, tú lo verás crecer, como todos nosotros también veremos cómo creces y te vuelves una hermosa señorita.

— ¿Ustedes cuidaran de mi?

— Por supuesto, tenlo por seguro… yo… nosotros siempre cuidaremos de ti… **siempre.**

 _ **[Fin del recuerdo]**_

 _Aquel "juramento" no fue cumplido, pero tampoco puedo culparlo… fue por mí que todas aquellas promesas, todos aquellos sueños que pensábamos vivir juntos, hayan roto._

 _Sostenía con fuerza la barandilla, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio._

 _Todo aquel sufrimiento que he causado por mi desaparición, no podía ser perdonado._

 _Pero no sólo eso me hacía sentir culpable._

 _Era algo más._

 _Algo que debía_ _ **ocultar.**_

 _Un_ _ **secreto**_ _que sólo yo, debía conocer._

 _Un_ **pecado** _que sólo yo, debía sostener._

 _Pero no todo lo que siento es culpa, una parte de mí, siente algo diferente._

 _Como si esto que ha ocurrido, me dará un gran beneficio._

 _ **¿Qué sucede conmigo?  
¿Acaso soy una persona egoísta que sólo desea ser feliz sin pensar en el dolor de los demás? **_

_Sostuve mi cabeza con mis manos.  
Esas preguntas internas me hacían dudar bastante de mis acciones._

 _ **Debo seguir con esto, no puedo arrepentirme ahora que ya estoy aquí.**_

 _Trataba de tranquilizarme.  
Si alguno de mis hermanos me viera de esa manera, se preocuparía demasiado._

-Debía ser fuerte.-  
-No mostrar nunca mi pesar.-

 _Deje de sostener mi cabeza.  
Respire y exhale con tranquilidad. _

— Bien, debo seguir con esto.

* * *

 _ **-Ocultar tu pasado, no te llevara a un buen camino-**_

 _ **-Harás dudar a todas las personas cercanas a ti-**_

 _ **-Pensarán que realmente no eres la persona que conocían hace tiempo-**_

 _ **-Pero…-**_

 _ **-¿Por qué deberían dudar de ti?-**_

 _ **-Si sólo tuviste algunos**_ _ **pequeños cambios**_ _ **-**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**-¿Se podrá enamorarse de una persona en tan sólo pocas horas?-**_

 _ **-Tal parece que si-**_

 _ **-¿Y por qué lo digo?-**_

 _ **-Bueno-**_

 _ **-Con sólo verte-**_

 _ **-Con sólo escucharte-**_

 _ **-Haz robado mi corazón en ese mismo instante en que volví a verte-**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.- Extrañar.**

— Así que no era mentira que la comida de Kyo-nii era muy buena. — _Toma su platillo para acercarlo al bowl de comida y servirse otra porción._ — ¡No puedo parar de comer todo lo que ha preparado! — _Toma un bocado grande de comida y lo pone en su boca para comenzar a masticarla de una forma "salvaje"._

— Gracias por el halago, pero, por favor, Mizuki, mastica correctamente, puedes atragantarte si no lo haces. — _Toma un pañuelo para dárselo a Mizuki._ — Y también limpia tu rostro, tienes manchas en todas partes. — _Suspira._

 _No pensé que Ukyo mejorase demasiado en preparar la comida, además de ser un excelente abogado, podría ser un chef muy respetado._

— ¡Y eso que Wataru y yo éramos los puercos en la mesa! — _El peliblanco hablo haciendo avergonzar a Mizuki._

— Tsubaki… — _El pelinegro pellizca a su gemelo haciendo que este se queje._

— Lo siento, Kyo-nii, debo admitir que todo esto es delicioso, me hubiese gustado haber regresado antes para haber probado su comida antes.

— No pongas esa cara, preparare todo lo que quieras, así no te perderás de nada de lo que prepare. — _Sonríe ligeramente._

— Gracias, Kyo-nii.

— Cambiando un poco de tema, Mizuki, ¿has pensado en que Universidad estudiaras? — _El mayor de todos hablo._

— La verdad… todavía no lo sé… ni siquiera sé lo que me gustaría estudiar.

— Deberías saberlo ya, Imouto-chan, no creo que te guste no ser alguien en la vida, debes conocer tus gustos y lo que deseas ser en un futuro… si tu quieres, podría ayudarte en eso. — _Sonríe pícaramente._

— Agradezco tu ayuda, Kaname, pero no creo que sea necesario… aunque… tienes razón, debo pensar en mis gustos y pensar en mi futuro.

— Cualquier cosa que elijas, estaremos de acuerdo y te apoyaremos. — _El estilista sonríe ligeramente._

— Gracias, Louis-san.

— Si necesitas ayuda en tu examen de admisión, puedo ayudarte a estudiar.

— Esta bien, Iori-san, tomare en cuenta tu propuesta.

— ¡Y-Yo también podría ayudarte! — _El pelirrojo alzo la voz haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo._

— No le pidas ayuda a ese idiota, el siempre reprueba sus exámenes. — _Al terminar su frase, toma un poco de su vaso con agua._

— ¡C-Cállate! ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión!—

— Sólo le estoy dando un buen consejo, deberías agradecérmelo, Baka-onee-san. — _Fija su vista a Mizuki… la observa con indiferencia._

— Supongo que, gracias… — _Ríe con nerviosismo._

— Tch. — _Arrastra la silla hacia atrás para levantarse._ — Me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

— ¡Espero que no vuelvas! — _Tsubaki alza la voz para que Futo lo escuche, aunque este le ignora._

— ¡Tsubaki! — _Ukyo regaña a Tsubaki._

 _ **¿Así es como se siente realmente tener una familia?**_

 _En verdad que me había perdido tantos años sin tener todo esto._

 _Desde que me separaron de todos ellos, extrañaba este tipo de momentos en familia._

 _Extrañaba tantas cosas._

 _ **Los extrañaba tanto.**_

 _Estando alejada de todos ellos, estaba perdiendo la esperanza de volver con ellos al no tener ninguna noticia de ninguno de ellos._

 _Me habían prometido aquellas personas que recibiría cartas de ellos a cada momento, espere y espere a cada instante ese momento, pero nunca llego._

 _Tanta fue mi desesperación de recibir algo de ellos, que tuve que escribir cartas falsas como si hubiese sido escritos por ellos para no sentirme sola._

 _ **¿Qué contenían las cartas?**_

 _Falsas esperanzas de volverlos a ver._

 _Las últimas líneas de cada una de las cartas que escribí terminaban igual._

 _ **Muy pronto volveremos a verte, hermanita.  
Te queremos. **_

_A decir verdad, no era mentira que nos volveríamos a encontrar, aunque debieron de pasar ocho años para reencontrarnos._

 _ **¿Qué sucedió en esos ochos años estando alejada de todos ellos?**_

 _Sólo yo lo sé._

 _Sé que tengo la obligación de aclarar todas sus dudas, pero tengo temor de que estos dejen de quererme al conocer la razón de abandonarlos._

 _Fue por una razón egoísta.  
Pero a la vez fue para no causarle lastima ni daño a ninguno de ellos. _

_**¿Cómo debería explicárselos?  
¿Cómo debo decirles la razón principal por la cual estoy aquí?**_

 _No es simplemente para un reencuentro familiar.  
Es por algo más. _

— Mizuki.

 _La voz de Ukyo me hizo devolverme a la realidad._

 _Debía dejar de pensar en estas cosas cuando este con alguno de mis hermanos, puedo preocuparlos._

— ¿Decías? Ukyo-san… lo siento, me distraje.

— No te preocupes, debes estar cansada por todo lo que tuviste que pasar para llegar hasta aquí, decía que ya es hora de que todos fuéramos a dormir.

— ¡Ah! Es cierto, ya es muy tarde.

 _Apenas había pasado un día aquí y ya me sentía tan angustiada._

 _Debo pensar en lo que haré más adelante._

 _ **No debo cometer ningún error.**_

 _ **Debo seguir el plan al pie de la letra.**_

* * *

 _ **-Todas aquellas angustias que guardes-**_

 _ **-Las superaremos juntos-**_

 _ **-Tan sólo debes confiar en mí-**_

 _ **-Todo se arreglara si sólo confías en mis palabras-**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**-Caí rendido a tus pies ante tanta belleza que deslumbras.-**_

 _ **-Lo que siento por ti, cada vez es más fuerte.-**_

 _ **-Pero…-**_

 _ **-El amor, como si fuera una copia del pecado.-**_

 _ **-Fue una jugarreta cruel del destino.-**_

 **Capítulo 6.- Pasado lamentable.**

— Iori-kun, buenos días.

 _Ya había saludado algunos de mis hermanos cuando estaba en el comedor._

 _Mi plan inicial, era ayudar en la cocina, pero debo de admitir, no es mi fuerte, además, Kyo-nii me dijo que debía mejor intentar adaptarme nuevamente a la residencia y a mis hermanos._

— Mizuki-chan, buenos días.

— El jardín es precioso, todas estas flores… son hermosas.

— No tanto como tú, Imouto-chan. — _Le susurra en el oído a Mizuki._

 _No me había dado cuenta que Kaname estaba detrás de mí; di un salto por la sorpresa que me había dado._

— Kaname-san…

— ¿Cómo pasaste la noche, Imouto-chan? ¿No me necesitaste cerca de ti para dormir más cómoda? — _Guiña uno de sus ojos._

— Y-Yo… — _Da unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse del monje._

— Suficiente, Kaname-niisan… la estás incomodando. — _Un semblante demasiado serio estaba en su rostro._

— Lo siento, Imouto-chan, sólo deseaba saber si habías estado cómoda en tu primera noche en la residencia, después de tanto tiempo de no vivir aquí. — _Sonríe ligeramente._

— Pase buena noche, Kaname-san, gracias por preguntar.

— ¿No deberías estar en el templo "donde trabajas"? — _Aquel semblante todavía no desaparecía de su rostro, pero parecía más que nada… desafiante._

— He pedido algunos días libres para no ir al templo, ahora que ha regresado nuestra amada hermanita, no me gustaría perder tiempo… nuestra vida aquí no es eterna, y deseo tener varios hermosos recuerdos, junto con Mizuki-chan.

 _Kaname-san ha cambiado, debo de admitirlo. Tal vez su lado "coqueto" no desaparezca nunca, pero ese lado serio, cuando empieza hablar de esa manera tan profunda, siento como si quisiese tener una larga conversación para conocer "la verdadera razón de nuestra existencia"._

— Nuestra vida aquí no es eterna… — _Iori susurro esta última frase._

— No es necesario que pidas días libres para convivir conmigo, tenlo por seguro que siempre pasaremos tiempo juntos, no diré que será por demasiado tiempo, pero si el necesario para tener aquellos recuerdos que tanto anhelas tener.

— Imouto-chan… si tan sólo entendieras mejor mis palabras… — _Una de sus manos acaricia suavemente la barbilla de Mizuki._ — No puedo culparte, eres muy joven para entender.

— No se necesita ser un adulto para comprender lo importante de una vida, con vivir la perdida de alguien especial es suficiente… — _Iori sostiene con una de sus manos, la cruz que tiene en su cuello._

 _Esta conversación… me parecía demasiado confusa.  
Ellos sólo entendían de lo que están hablando. _

— ¿Ha sucedido algo en mi ausencia que yo deba conocer?

— Nada importante, Imouto-chan, no creo que sea conveniente hablar de este tipo de cosas cuando acabas de regresar a casa.

— ¿Nada importante? — _De nuevo, susurraba lo que había dicho._

— Se trata de ti, ¿Iori-kun?

 _Iori no contesto._

— ¡El desayuno ya está listo! — _Se escucha gritar a Yusuke desde la puerta._

— Será mejor que vayamos al comedor, Ukyo-niisan puede molestarse si seguimos aquí.

 _Iori comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta._

— Me olvidaba de algo… — _La flor que sostenía Iori se le fue dada a Mizuki._ — Quería darte esto.

— Iori-kun, esta hermosa, gracias.

 _Iori sólo asiente y sigue caminando._

— Imouto-chan, ¿conoces lo que significa está flor? — _Señala la flor que le dio Iori._

— ¿Las flores tienen algún significado en específico? — _Voltea a ver a Kaname con confusión._

— Por supuesto. — _Hace un ademán para caminar junto con Mizuki hacia el comedor._ — Todas las flores expresan un sentimiento diferente, cada una tiene su significado, aunque, algunas veces, estás tienen varios significados que pueden contradecirse dependiendo del color que tenga la flor.

— ¿En verdad? No lo sabía… — _Mira de nuevo a Kaname con curiosidad._ — ¿Sabes que significa esta flor?

— La acacia amarilla… —

 _Kaname deja de hablar por un momento, pareciese que estuviese dudando decirle el verdadero significado a Mizuki._

— La verdad, no lo sé, lo siento.

— Que lastima, bueno, creo que no es necesario conocer el verdadero significado de las flores, siento que con sólo regalarlas es suficiente para dar a conocer el aprecio que tienes hacia una persona.

— Tienes razón, Imouto-chan.

 _ **La acacia amarilla significa "**_ _ **amor secreto**_ _ **".  
Pero su color puede significar "**_ _ **odio**_ _ **".**_

 _Terminando el desayuno, decidi, ahora sí, ayudar a Ukyo-san a lavar todo lo que se había ensuciado en el desayuno._

— Como siempre, todo estuvo delicioso, Ukyo-san. Si no fuese abogado, tal vez ahora sería un gran cocinero.

— Agradezco mucho tu halago, Mizuki. — _Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro mientras sostiene un plato empapado._

— Ukyo-san, quiero que me cuente algunas cosas cuando estuvo en la Universidad, además de haber estudiado mucho y todo eso, ¿tuvo alguna pareja?

 _La sonrisa de Ukyo se desvaneció, y el plato que sostenía en sus manos cayó al lavadero de cocina; se rompió en muchos pedazos, al igual que el corazón de Ukyo al recordar esa "herida cerrada"._

— ¿Ukyo-san?

 _Ukyo sostuvo con fuerza el delantal verde que vestía en ese momento._

— Mizuki… ¿podrías limpiar todo esto…? Acabo de recordar que un cliente iba a llamarme, y mi celular está en mi habitación. — _Empieza a quitarse el delantal._ — Se que son muchas cosas de lavar, pero en la comida y en la cena, no tendrás que ayudarme en nada. — _Dobla su delantal y lo pone en su brazo derecho._ — Bueno, te dejo el resto.

 _Kyo-nii, con una mirada demasiado triste, se aleja de mi lado para irse a su habitación._

 _Sabía que era mentira lo que me había dicho._

 _Ahora entendía la conversación que tuve hace un momento con Kaname-san y Iori-kun._

 _Kyo-nii e Iori-kun han pasado por momentos malos, en los cuales, tuvieron culpa las personas con las que salían._

 _Tal vez la mayoría de mis hermanos han pasado por estas situaciones, pero ellos, han pasado por peores momentos, y gracias a ello, no pueden sanar su corazón, por esa herida que no pueden cicatrizar._

— Lo siento, Ukyo-san… lo siento, Iori-kun…

 _Todos nosotros tenemos una herida, de la cual, tal vez nunca podremos superar._

 _Las heridas del pasado son muy difíciles de sanar._

 _Somos prisioneros de nuestros errores, victimas del arrepentimiento; sólo deseamos que esto nunca vuelva a pasarnos._

 _Varias personas tratan de huir de su pasado, pero eso es simplemente imposible._

 _Sólo aquellos que sean fuertes, vivirán con ellos por el resto de su vida._

 _Y los que no afrontan o no traten de superar el pasado, se quedan atrás, teniendo ese sufrimiento que no los dejara avanzar._

— Lo siento, chicos.

 _ **-Siempre me arrepiento de mis acciones.-**_

 _ **-Ahora mismo, me arrepiento de lo que estoy haciendo.-**_

 _ **-Es un acto imperdonable.-**_

 _ **-Y obtendré como resultado, el**_ _ **odio absoluto**_ _ **de todos aquellos que apenas estoy comenzando a querer.-**_

— No quiero continuar con esto…


	8. Chapter 8

_**...**_

 _ **-Siempre me he pregunto el porqué de ocultarnos cosas-**_

 _ **-No es necesario-**_

 _ **-Eres parte de nuestra familia-**_

 _ **-Y en familia, no deben haber secretos-**_

 _ **-¿Verdad?-**_

 **Capítulo 7.- Mentir.**

 _Ya había pasado algunas semanas viviendo con mis hermanos._

 _En realidad, extrañaba bastante la calidez "hogareña" que me daba vivir aquí._

— ¡Nee nee! Mizuki-chan~ — _El peliblanco toca uno de los hombros de la joven._ — ¿podrías ayudarnos a Azusa y a mí en algo? Por favor~

— Por supuesto, ¿en qué puedo ayudar? — _Preguntaba intrigada y algo emocionada._

— Verás, nosotros estamos ensayando para un guion, pero Tsubaki insiste en que necesitamos una voz femenina para que se sienta un poco más el ambiente de la escena. — _Suspira._

— Entonces… ¿nos ayudarías? — _Sonríe._

— Bueno… no creo serles de mucha ayuda, pero trataré de dar mi mayor esfuerzo por ayudarlos.

— ¿¡En serio!? — _Toma con fuerza la mano derecha de Mizuki._ — ¡Sabía que aceptarías, vamos! — _Comienza a jalar a Mizuki para llevarla a la sala principal._

— ¡T-Tsubaki-san! No es necesario jalarme de esa manera, puedo caminar sola… — _Trata de soltarse del agarre de Tsubaki; aunque es en vano, este la sostenía con mucha fuerza, como si un niño llevase a sus padres a los juegos mecánicos de un feria de los cuales el desea subirse._

— Tsubaki… por favor, compórtate. — _Trata de seguir el paso apresurado de Tsubaki y de Mizuki._ — Lo siento mucho por el comportamiento de Tsubaki, algunas veces no tiene modales.

— No te preocupes, Azusa-san, no puedo negarme a esto, ya que lo hace feliz.

— Ya veo… gracias. — _El pelinegro sonríe ligeramente._

 _Estando ya en la sala principal, tomamos asiento. Tsubaki me dio una de las copias del guion._

 _No me dieron muchos detalles, ya que ellos mismo comentaron que no era necesario._

— Entonces… ¿lista? — _El "megane" fija su vista a donde esta Mizuki._

— ¡Lista!

 _Y es en ese momento, me di cuenta que no debía ayudarlos._

 _El guion era de una joven que ocultaba algo_ _ **importante**_ _a las personas que están a su alrededor._

— Así que era verdad… — _El peliblanco comienza a interpretar su papel._ —Todo este tiempo nos has estado ocultando algo. — _La voz que tenía en ese momento; se podía sentir todo el dolor del personaje que interpreta._

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has sido tan egoísta con nosotros? — _El pelinegro ahora toma el rol._ — ¿Te has dado cuenta de todo el daño que nos has hecho? Nos has engaño desde un principio, y tú… tan sólo seguías viviendo como si no pasara nada malo… ¿Acaso nunca pensaste en nosotros? — _Al igual que el peliblanco, trataba de mostrar dolor mientras decía su guión._

— Ahora, ¿qué nos dirás? ¿Nos mentiras otra vez? ¿Seguirás negándolo? ¡Responde! — _La voz del peliblanco sonaba realmente impresionante, todo ese odio mostrado en sus palabras, se notaba tan real._

 _Terminando ese dialogo, tocaba mi turno._

 _Miraba al guión con mucho terror, aquel guión, me decía de alguna manera la respuesta que todos mis hermanos me darían al descubrir mi secreto._

 _Mis manos empezaron a temblar, y mi boca no articulaba palabra alguna._

 _ **¿Qué debía hacer?**_

 _Enseguida me auto conteste al pensar que debía decir mi dialogo, pero, me era imposible hacerlo._

— Mizuki-chan, ¿estás bien? — _Los gemelos preguntaban al mismo tiempo._

— Yo… — _Trate de respirar con normalidad, no debía agitarme, no debía demostrar mi temor de que alguien descubriese mi secreto, sólo yo lo conozco… ¿verdad? No debo temer._ — ¡Todo lo que han dicho, es mentira! — _Con mucho esfuerzo, decidí seguir con el guión._ — ¿Acaso van a creer más en un extraño que a mí? Ustedes… ¡nunca creyeron en mi! ¡Ustedes son los egoístas! — _De algún modo, el dialogo me estaba dando respuestas adecuados cuando llegase el momento de conocerse la verdad._ — ¡Los odio! — _Y terminando el dialogo, hubo un momento de silencio… un silencio, que se volvió algo incomodo._

— Mizuki-chan… vaya… — _El peliblanco mostraba un semblante serio._ — Eso fue… ¡increíble! Realmente eres muy buena en esto, ¿sabes? — _Para luego, cambiarlo a uno muy alegre._

— Estoy de acuerdo con Tsubaki, fue impresionante tu interpretación. — _El rostro del pelinegro se mostraba sorprendido._ — Pareciese que lo que decías es lo que sentías. Te adentraste mucho en el papel protagónico.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Sería espectacular si tú interpretaras este papel!

—N-No es para tanto, chicos, sólo… traté de hacer bien el favor que me pidieron, eso es todo.

 _Y de nuevo, comenzaba a mentir._

 _Fingiendo que todo estaba bien, y que sólo "hacía mi trabajo"._

…

 _Habían pasado algunas horas del ensayo de los gemelos, ellos seguían insistiendo en que interpretaba muy bien al personaje, en un momento, hasta comentaron que debía dedicarme a esto._

 _Yo simplemente me negaba._

 _Los gemelos se despidieron y se fueron de la sala. Dejándome sola._

— Vaya, hay tanto silencio hoy en la residencia, esto es algo que no pasa todos los días. — _Ríe._

 _El silencio no duro más tiempo, ya que el tono de llamada de mi celular comenzó a escucharse._

 _Al ver en la pantalla el número, dude por un momento en contestar._

 _Mire hacia los lados para ver si no estaba alguno de mis hermanos cerca._

 _Y antes del contestar, alguien me interrumpió en el acto._

— ¿Por qué no contesta la llamada, Imouto-san? — " _El travestido" le había susurrado cerca del oído a Mizuki; trato de alejarse lo más rápido que pudo._ — ¿Le está llamando alguien misterioso que nosotros no debamos conocer?

— ¡H-Hikaru-san, no hago esto de nuevo, casi haces que me dé un ataque! — _Rechaza la llamada en ese momento, para luego guardar su teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón._ — N-No lo escuche llegar, ¿desde cuándo ha estado aquí, detrás de mí? — _Esperaba que fuese por poco tiempo; rogaba internamente que este no haya visto el número o el nombre de la persona._

— Acabo de llegar, escuche una tonada cerca de la sala y quise saber qué era lo que se escuchaba… pero insisto, ¿tienes algún secreto que deseas contarme, Imouto-san? — _Sonríe de oreja a oreja, se le veía muy interesado en conocer esa "persona misteriosa"._

— ¡N-No! No tengo ningún secreto, sólo reaccione de esa manera porqué me asustaste, eso es todo. — _Ríe con nerviosismo._ — Y sí que me diste un gran susto.

— _Trata de contener su risa._ — ¡Oh! Así que fue eso… lo siento. — _Sonríe._ — Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hemos hablado, y todavía sigo esperando en saber la razón por la cual te alejaste de nosotros hace ya diez años. — _Se sienta a un lado de Mizuki._ — Sabes, mis hermanos no lo han demostrado mucho, pero no pueden esperar por mucho más tiempo en saber la razón, no puedo culparlos, yo soy el más interesado en conocerlo, y siento que es injusto seguir haciéndonos esperar por mucho más tiempo, como ya he dicho antes, han pasado diez años… ninguno de nosotros somos pacientes. — _Esa macabra sonrisa comenzaba hacerse más aterradora._

— Yo les explicare, en verdad, pero… — _Fue interrumpida mientras estaba hablando._

— No más escusas… ¿quieres jugar con nosotros? ¿En verdad quieres causar lastima y que nosotros siempre nos sintamos culpables por ello? No has cambiado en absoluto, Imouto-san. — _Remarca el "Imouto-san"._ — Deseamos conocer la verdad, sin escusas ni pretextos. Sé que acostumbras a mentir en algunas ocasiones para no ser reprendida.

 _ **[Recuerdo]**_

— Imouto-san, ¿tú rompiste el jarrón de la sala? — _Un joven Hikaru le preguntaba a su hermana menor de ocho años._

— ¡Y-Yo no fui! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que estaba este jarrón en la sala! — _Niega con la cabeza._

— Te creería si no te hubiese visto tirarlo por accidente. **Mentir no está bien**.

 _ **[Fin del recuerdo]**_

— Entonces… quiero escucharte, Imouto-san.

 _Estaba en grandes problemas._

 _ **-Como verás, no soy para nada paciente-**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Odio**_ _ **que alguien me oculte cosas y que luego mientan-**_

 _ **-"**_ _ **Odio a esas personas**_ _ **"-**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**...**_

 _ **-Lo único que pido-**_

 _ **-Es que seas sincera con nosotros-**_

 _ **-Nosotros te amamos-**_

 _ **-Pero nos duele tanto que siempre mientas-**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8.- Pena.**

—Imouto-san, sigo esperando.

 _Hikaru seguía observándome, realmente no sabía si iba muy enserio o en realidad quiere burlarse de mí._

— ¿Pueden callarse los dos? ¡Estoy intentado dormir! — _El idol estaba acostado en el sofá que está en la segunda planta de la sala._ — Si van a hablar, que sea en otra parte.

 _No había visto a Futo hasta ese momento.  
Tal vez no sea el hermano que más me agrade, pero me ha salvado. _

— ¡F-Futo-kun! Lo siento… — _Trato de ignorar a Hikaru y enfocarme a Futo._ — ¿Cuándo llegaste a casa? No te escuche llegar.

— No importa cuánto tiempo he estado aquí, lo único que importa, es que me dejen dormir. — _Intenta acomodarse nuevamente en el sofá para recostarse._ — Un idol debe descansar correctamente para dar buena imagen al público, por si no lo sabían.

— En verdad lo siento, Futo-kun. — _Finge sentirse culpable._ — Hikaru-san, terminemos nuestra conversación por el momento, ¿está bien?

— Hmm… — _Suspira con resignación._ — Muy bien, Imouto-san, pero no olvides que tenemos una conversación pendiente. — _Se acerca al oído de Mizuki._ — Y en ese momento, ya no tendrás escusas para no responderme. — _Sonríe con malicia al ver el rostro asustado de Mizuki, para luego, darle la espalda e irse de la sala._

— Algunas veces, Hikaru-san me da mucho miedo…

— Hikaru-niisan siempre ha sido así. — _Me asuste al escuchar una voz tan calmada atrás mío._

— L-Louis-san… — _Da media vuelta._ — Últimamente todos ustedes me han estado asustando, ¿acaso se ponen de acuerdo?

— Lo siento, Mizu-chan, no era mi intención hacerlo.

— ¡Agh! — _Escucho como alguien se mueve de una manera brusca causando mucho ruido. Futo se había molestado._ — Iré a mi habitación, aquí nunca puedo descansar. — _Se levanta del sillón y comienza a caminar hacia el elevador._ — Nunca he entendido porqué ahora todos se interesan por ti, cuando antes ni siquiera hablaban de ti o trataban de encontrarte, hasta había pensado que se habían olvidado de la niña que nos dejo hace mucho tiempo. — _Desde el piso de arriba, ve a Mizuku._ — Ni tampoco se el por qué regresaste aquí, ¿acaso no te sientes excluida o por lo menos incomoda por venir aquí después de que nos abandonaste?

— ¡Futo! — _Ukyo-san le había reprendido a Futo al escuchar lo que había dicho, dejo en el suelo las compras que había hecho en el supermercado para estar a un lado de Futo._ — Lo siento, Mizuki, Futo algunas veces no aprende a tener su boca cerrada. — _Mira con enojo a su hermano menor._ — Creí haberte dicho que trataras bien a Mizuki, ¿no es así?

— Si, si… — _Rueda sus ojos._ — ¿No te cansas de enojarte siempre?

— Futo… — _A Ukyo no le había gustado nada ese comentario._ — Creo que le debes una disculpa a Mizuki.

— ¡Tch! — _Mira de nuevo a Mizuki._ — Lo siento, baka-onee-san. — _Deja hablando a Ukyo, simplemente ignora lo que le dice y se va._

— Ukyo-san… — _Me separo de Louis-san para subir los escalones y ayudar a Ukyo a llevar las compras a la cocina._ — En verdad lamento lo que escucho, pero entiendo a Futo-kun, yo me fui cuando él seguía siendo un niño, le debió haber afectado bastante haberme ido de casa de la manera en que lo hice. — _Tomo algunas bolsas que estaban en el suelo._

— No sólo a Futo le afecto bastante que te hayas ido. — _Dice esto último en un susurro._ — Todos hemos sido afectados por tu "desaparición", pero algunos sufrimos más que otros. — _Al igual que Mizuki, toma las bolsas que había dejado hace un momento en el suelo._ — Entiendo cómo se siente, pero lo que no me explico todavía, es el porqué se sigue comportando de esa manera cuando has vuelto, debería estar feliz en lugar de tratarte tan hostilmente.

— Ukyo-niisan. — _También Louis-san estaba dispuesto ayudar, pero al escuchar a su hermano mayor, dejo las bolsas de nuevo en el suelo y toco el hombro de Ukyo._ — Algunas veces, las personas no sabemos cómo tratar nuestros problemas, ni mucho menos, podemos perdonar algo que ha sido muy duro para nosotros, debemos darle tiempo para que asimile todo lo que ha pasado.

— … — _Suspira con cansancio._ — Tienes razón, Louis.

— No es fácil perdonar los errores de los demás, yo he causado y sigo causando mucho daño a todos ustedes. — _Ukyo y Louis voltean a verse confundidos por el comentario de Mizuki._ — Yo no merezco las disculpas de Futo o de alguno de ustedes. — _Suelta las bolsas que tenía en sus manos._ — Lo siento.

 _En verdad no estaba nada cómoda que Ukyo-san siempre me este protegiendo, cuando en realidad no lo merezco. Tampoco me gusta que Louis-san siempre me muestre esa mirada de "todo estará bien", porqué no es así._

 _Me aleje de ellos rápidamente, no deseaba que siguieran protegiéndome y dándome ánimos._

 _Mientras que caminaba por sin ningún rumbo, casi me golpeo con el pecho de Masaomi que iba en el sentido contrario._

— Mizuki-chan, ¿estás bien? — _Las manos del pediatra sostiene mis hombros._ — ¿Te hice daño?

— No, no me paso nada Masaomi-san, disculpe si hice que se preocupara, estaba distraída y no vi que también pasabas por este pasillo.

— Mizuki-chan, ¿estás llorando? — _Inclina su cabeza para ver mejor el rostro de Mizuki._ — ¿Ha sucedido algo?

 _Ahora Masaomi-san se estaba preocupando por mí._

 _No merecía la piedad que la mayoría de mis hermanos me mostraban._

 _ **-Sigo sin entender que sigan queriéndome después de tanto tiempo-**_

 _ **-En lugar de quererme-**_

 _ **-Deberían**_ _ **odiarme**_ _ **-**_

 _ **-No sólo porqué los he abandonado-**_

 _ **-Es porqué continuo causándoles daño por mis engaños-**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**-Un sentimiento nuevo comienza a florecer en mi interior-**_

 _ **-¿No es extraño?-**_

 _ **-He llegado aquí con un motivo muy importante-**_

 _ **-Pero ese motivo, no es el de causar felicidad-**_

 _ **-Pero gracias a tu cariño-**_

 _ **-Poco a poco, olvido el propósito de vivir aquí-**_

 **Capítulo 9.- Rompiendo un trato.**

— Lamento que Hikaru sea así contigo, no pensé que se tomará muy en pecho lo que sucedió en el pasado, por su parte, pido disculpas. — _Una sonrisa algo forzada aparece en su rostro._ — También pido disculpas si alguno de nuestros hermanos te ha hecho sentir mal, no es su propósito hacerlo, pero algunas veces no suelen ser considerados.

— No debe disculparse, Masaomi-san, se que ellos no desean causarme algún daño, es por eso que no debo culparlos. — _Quita algunas lagrimas que bajan por sus mejillas con sus manos._ — Gracias por escucharme, Masaomi-san, y discúlpeme si le hice perder su tiempo conmigo.

— Nunca perderé el tiempo en hablar contigo, Mizuki-chan. — _Toma de sus manos._ — Eres muy importante para todos. Eres muy importante para mí.

— Masaomi-san… gracias.

…

 _Al hablar con Masaomi-san, todo aquel dolor y culpa en mi interior, se fueron por un momento._

 _Es demasiado hermoso tener a alguien quien siempre tendrás su amor incondicional. Un amor tan tierno e inocente. Un amor, que puede hacer feliz a cualquiera que pueda obtenerlo._

 _Cada uno de ellos me demuestra su amor de distintas maneras._

 _ **¿Me puedo considerar afortunada por ello?**_

 _He de suponer que sí.  
Pero al saber esa respuesta, me hace sentir culpable.  
Culpable a no poder corresponder aquel amor.  
No es porque no deseo hacerlo; no tengo permiso de amar a nadie. _

…

— Ukyo-san, bienvenido a casa.

— Mizuki, he vuelto. — _Muestra una amable sonrisa._

— ¿Cómo ha estado su día? — _Se acerca un poco a donde está el rubio._ — Escuche que hoy tendría una audiencia… — _Guarda un momento de silencio al no recordar la siguiente palabra._

— Audiencia preliminar. Y si, fue hoy. — _Abre uno de los gabinetes de la cocineta para sacar su típico delantal verde._

 _ **(La audiencia preliminar le da el juez la oportunidad de escuchar y evaluar las razones de procesamiento para querer llevar a un acusado a juicio.)**_

— ¡Eso! — _Ríe con nerviosismo._ — ¿Y cómo le fue?

— Muy bien, el juez vio que teníamos suficiente evidencia para pasar al juicio.

— Supongo que eso es bueno. — _Duda un poco de lo que acaba de decir._

— Bueno, tengo oportunidad de poder defender a mi cliente, así que si es bueno.

— Ah… — _Un rubor aparece en sus mejillas. Se siente un poco apenada de no saber sobre esos temas al respecto._

— No debes avergonzarte, entiendo que no conozcas sobre el proceso que conlleva todo esto, pero me alegra que me hayas preguntado cómo me ha ido, a la mayoría de mis hermanos no les interesa hablar sobre mi trabajo, y los comprendo, para muchas personas puede ser aburrido hablar de ello.

— Por mi parte me parece muy interesante, debo suponer que todo eso es algo complejo, ¿no?

— Admito que sí, pero si estás muy bien preparado, no debes preocuparte tanto. — _Ajusta sus anteojos._

— Ahora entiendo, es por eso que noto a Ukyo-san tan cansado en algunas ocasiones, además de ayudar a las personas que necesitan de su servicio, también ayuda mucho en la casa y se preocupa por todos nosotros.

— Es mi deber hacerlo, después de todo, ustedes son mis hermanos, aunque siempre causen problemas, no puedo evitar ayudar cuando me necesiten.

— Ukyo-san…

 _Ya había pasado varios meses viviendo aquí.  
He tratado siempre de ignorar los comentarios de Hikaru, pero algunas veces suele ser muy molesto últimamente. _

_La gran mayoría de mis hermanos me ha tratado demasiado bien, no han dejado de tratarme como "su invitada de honor"._

 _Pero Ukyo, siempre está al pendiente de mí todo el tiempo.  
No hay ningún día en el cual no me pregunte cómo he estado, si necesito algo, entre otras cosas.  
Me siento algo incomoda al ser siempre protegida por Ukyo, pero a la vez me siento realmente aliviada de que Ukyo sea así conmigo._

 _Sé que mi propósito aquí no es el de enamorarme, ni mucho menos enamorar alguno de ellos… pero he roto una de las_ _ **clausulas**_ _que se me han impuesto._

— Mizuki. — _Continúa repitiendo el nombre de la joven._ — Mizuki, ¿estás escuchándome?

— ¡Ah! — _Sin darse cuenta, miraba fijamente al rubio como si este fuese una pintura muy hermosa; aunque para la joven, si lo era._ — Discúlpame Ukyo-san, estaba pensando en algunas cosas, ¿decías? — _Trata de mirar hacia otra parte de la cocina en donde no esté el rubio._

— _La comisura de sus labios comienza a"irse por los lados" para mostrar una radiante sonrisa._ — Decía, o mejor dicho, te pedía de favor si en este momento me ayudaras en la cocina, sé que no es del todo tu fuerte, pero creo que con el tiempo, serás una buena ayudante en la cocina. — _De nuevo, abre el cajón donde había sacado su delantal._ — Se que deseas ayudarme en la cocina, y no te impediré que no lo hagas. — _Del cajón, saca un delantal más pequeño que el del rubio, y de un color diferente a este; tenía colores más femeninos._ — Tal vez esto te quede, ya tiene mucho tiempo guardado porqué es de nuestra madre.

— Ukyo-san, ¿está seguro que puedo ayudarle? — _Una mueca aparece en su rostro._ — No quiero arruinar la deliciosa comida que prepara. — _Se acerca para tomar el delantal sin mucho ánimo._

— Estoy seguro que me serás de mucha ayuda, Mizuki. — _De nuevo, mostraba esa sonrisa que daba mucha confianza al verla._

— Esta bien. — _Suspira con resignación._

…

— Mizuki, ¿podrías pasarme un bowl que está en esas cajoneras de arriba?

— Por supuesto, sólo denme un momento. — _A pesar de medir un poco más del promedio entre las mujeres, le faltaba pocos centímetros para llegar a su objetivo._ — Debo… estirarme… un poco más… — _Susurraba para sí misma para darse apoyo._

— Me hubieras dicho que no alcanzabas. — _La voz del rubio sonaba muy cerca del oído de la joven. Este vio por el rabillo del ojo que la joven se obligaba a esforzarse más de lo debido y es por eso que decidió colocarse atrás de ella, empujándola suavemente por detrás._

— Ah… — _Las mejillas de la joven se volvieron rosadas ante las palabras del rubio. Trataba de permanecer en la misma posición y tratar de no respirar agitadamente._

— Si no alcanzas el bowl, me hubieras pedido que yo lo hiciera. — _Sus ojos azules miraron por debajo a los castaños ojos de la joven._ — Prefiero hacerlo yo antes de que puedas lastimarte. — _Antes de alejarse de la joven, sonríe una vez más para luego irse en el lugar donde estaba con anterioridad._

— G-Gracias. — _Ahora "todo su rostro" estaba sonrojado, pero no sólo ella estaba en esa posición, el rubio, por la parte de atrás de su cuello, en lugar de verse su piel clara, en su remplazo, estaba rojo._

 _ **-Si rompes nuestro trato-**_

 _ **-Conocerás las consecuencias que pueden ocurrir al querer desobedecer-**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**-¿Realmente tus acciones son correctas?-**_

 _ **-Tu intención no es lastimarme, ¿verdad?-**_

 _ **-Confío en que estoy contigo-**_

 _ **-Y que nuestras almas están conectadas, como si fuesen una-**_

 **Capítulo 10.- Despedida.**

 _Después de ese momento "incomodo" cuando Ukyo-san me ayudo a tomar el bowl, el resto de la preparación de la comida estuvimos en silencio._

 _En algunas ocasiones, nuestras miradas se cruzaban, y al darnos cuenta de ello, volteamos rápidamente hacia otro lado, con vergüenza._

— Imouto-chan, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

 _Kaname-san había "interrumpido" mi momento a solas con Ukyo._

— Por supuesto, sólo dame unos minutos para terminar de ayudar a Ukyo-san y enseguida hablamos. — _Sigue pelando algunas papas que el rubio le había dado._

— Perdón que sea insistente, pero quiero hablar contigo en este momento. — _Al escuchar su insistencia, su hermana menor fijo su vista en el, se veía algo sorprendida por la tanta insistencia que había mostrado._

— ¿Es muy importante lo que le dirás a Mizuki para que la interrumpas en este momento? — _Su tono de voz de escuchaba molesto._

— Bueno, tan importante es, que tengo que decírselo en este momento… — _Su rostro se veía triste._ — no estaré en casa por un tiempo, y afuera ya me están esperando unas personas para acompañarme en mi viaje.

— Kaname-san… ¿se irá?

— Lamentablemente así será, Imouto-chan. — _Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro._

— No me habías comentado que te irías de viaje, ¿esto lo sabe Masaomi-niisan?

— No, sólo lo saben ustedes. — _Suspira._ — Entonces, Imouto-chan, ¿podemos hablar?

— Mizuki, ve con Kaname, ya me has ayudado bastante, yo terminare lo demás… y Kaname… — _Sostiene con una de sus manos el sartén que tiene a su lado; pareciera que lo usará para golpearlo, pero en realidad, lo usará para cocinar algunas verduras._ — Cuando vuelvas de tu viaje, hablaremos seriamente, ¿entendido? — _Arquea una de sus cejas._

— Esta bien, Kyo-nii.

— En un momento vuelvo, Ukyo-san. — _Desajusta el nudo del mandil para dejarlo en la mesa._

— Te estaré esperando. — _Sonríe ampliamente._

…

— ¿De qué querías hablar, Kaname-san? — _"Peina" su cabello con sus dedos; estaba algo nerviosa al estar a solas con el rubio._

— ¿En verdad eres Mizuki? — _Fue directo al punto._

— ¿…? ¿K-Kaname-san? ¿P-Por qué preguntas eso? — _Se sintió muy presionada al notar que el rubio la veía fijamente._ — Por supuesto que soy Mizuki, ¿acaso lo dudas?

 _Kaname seguía observando fijamente a Mizuki, como si este quisiera adentrarse a ella y saber si realmente dice la verdad._

 _No desea desconfiar, ya no más. Menos, de su amada hermana menor._

— Lamento haberte preguntarte esto, es absurdo haberlo preguntado, ¿no? — _Toma las manos de su hermana menor y besa cada una de ellas._ — Bueno, tengo que irme. — _Suelta sus manos._ — Sabes, Imouto-chan, tu llegada me ha hecho cambiar bastante. He pesando últimamente que debo apreciar mucho más aquello que esté a mi lado. Y ahora que me iré lejos, estoy comenzando a extrañarte a pesar de que todavía no me he ido.

— Kaname…

— Hasta luego. — _Antes de irse, muestra una última sonrisa. Sale por la puerta principal sin mirar atrás; le sería muy difícil ver a su hermana y recordar que no la verá por un largo tiempo. Su "entrenamiento" como monje sería largo, y seguir atado a algo que "ya no le será arrebatado" le hacía perderse en su camino. Ya era momento de "asentar" cabeza y cumplir con su deber._

…

— Así que Kana-nii se fue. — _Toma una de sus pequeñas trenzas con sus manos._ — Nunca pensé que Kana-nii tomará tan enserio su "profesión". — _Marcaba esa última palabra en "comillas"._

— Cuando uno llega realmente a la madurez, cambiamos completamente nuestra forma de pensar, Yusuke-kun.

— Creo que tardo mucho en tomar con seriedad su trabajo. — _El peli-plateado se había unido en la conversación._ — Lo único que hacía, era perder el tiempo fingiendo ser un monje.

— Iori-kun, no deberías hablar de esa manera de Kaname-san.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Mizuki. — _El pelirrojo intervino en la posible discusión de sus hermanos mayores._ — Tal vez no hacía del todo bien su trabajo, pero tampoco debemos hablar mal de él estando Kana-nii lejos… bueno, eso creo.

— _El de los ojos avellana no le gusto en absoluto el comentario del pelirrojo. Al verlo directamente, el "pobre e inocente" muchacho que sólo había dado su opinión, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberla dado._ — N-No me mires de esa manera, algunas veces das miedo cuando te pones así.

— Como sea, espero que no vuelva por mucho tiempo, y si lo hace, espero no estar yo aquí para recibirlo.

— Iori-kun, ¿acaso tienes problemas con Kaname-san para decir eso? Pareciera que lo odiaras.

— Sólo a él le concierne las mentiras que ha dicho en todo este tiempo. — _Y al finalizar su frase, se retira de la sala sin decir nada más, esto hace que los todavía presentes en la sala estén confundidos._

— ¿A-A qué se refiere con eso, Yusuke-kun? ¿Ha sucedido algo entre ellos dos?

— Y-Yo, no lo sé muy bien… por algunas cosas que he escuchado, tal parece que desde hace tiempo Kana-nii y Iori no se llevan bien. De un día para el otro, Iori cambio su personalidad, y el más cercano a él era Kana-nii. Sólo Kana-nii sabía por lo que estaba pasando Iori. — _Suspira._ — A todos nosotros se nos hizo muy extraño que ellos dos ya no llevarán bien.

— …

— ¡P-Pero tampoco es que no se lleven tan mal! — _Trata de "arreglar" el error que cometió al de nuevo su opinión._ — Siguen saludándose y eso, supongo que su relación no es tan mala, así que no te preocupes por ellos, algún día arreglaran sus indiferencias y volverán a ser como antes. — _Ni el mismo cree lo que acaba de decir._

— Eso espero, no me gusta ver que a pesar de ser familia, se lleven de esa manera.

 _Se sentía curiosa al conocer la razón por la cual sus hermanos se llevan así._

 _Sus hermanos han pasado por cosas que aún desconoce, y a pesar de ser su hermana, no han tenido la suficiente confianza para contarle por lo que han pasado en el tiempo que ella "_ _ **desapareció**_ _"._

 _No podía exigirles que le contaran todo aquello, ya que ella misma tampoco tenía la confianza para decirles la razón de su "_ _ **huída**_ _", ni menos, la razón de su "_ _ **regreso**_ _"._

 _ **-¿En verdad crees que eres especial?-**_

 _ **-Si así fuese, ellos tendrían total confianza en ti, ¿no es así?-**_

 _ **-Tú sólo estás interviniendo en las vidas de personas que ni siquiera son cercanas a ti…-**_

 _ **-Por el tiempo que has estado alejada de ellos-**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**...**_

 _ **-No puedo negar que dudo de tu lealtad-**_

 _ **-Cada acción que haces-**_

 _ **-Cada frase que dices-**_

 _ **-Descubro realmente tu propósito de vivir aquí-**_

 **Capítulo 11.- Aclaraciones.**

— Mi amada hija, tanto tiempo que no hablábamos, ¿cómo te ha estado yendo en esa gran residencia? ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? — _La voz de un hombre mayor se escucha en la bocina de un teléfono._

— Padre, te he dicho tantas veces que no me llames a esta hora, ellos podrían escucharme. — _Mizuki le responde en voz baja._

— ¡Meh! De nuevo esa escusa barata de siempre, si te escuchan, ¿qué importa? Ellos te quieren tanta que no te gritarían ni te pondrían una mano encima aunque lo quisieran y tuvieran que hacerlo. — _La voz de aquel hombre se escucha molesto y algo fastidiado, ya estaba cansado de las mismas discusiones con su hija._

— Padre… — _Antes de continuar hablando, fue interrumpida por la voz de aquel hombre._

— No empieces con tu "deja de hablar así de mis hermanos, ellos no merecen esos comentarios que das de ellos" ese discurso ya me lo sé, no me lo tienes que repetir. — _Suspira con cansancio._

— … —

— Ya, ya, no quiero que comiences a llorar. Hablemos mejor de otras cosas más interesantes… ¿cómo es tu relación con tus nuevos hermanos? ¿Hay alguno de ellos que tengan más interés en ti más que los demás? Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Y-Yo, no lo sé.

— Claro que lo sabes, simplemente no me lo quieres decir, pero eso no importa, yo me enterare de todas maneras con mis propios medios. — _La risa que da después de su frase tiene un toque de malicia._ — Y cambiando un poco mí pregunta, ¿hay alguno de ellos que te interese?

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿D-De qué hablas? — _Se escuchaba nerviosismo en su voz._

— ¡Agh! ¿Acaso tengo una hija tonta que no entiende mis preguntas o qué? ¿Qué si alguno de ellos te gusta?

— ¡N-No! N-Ninguno de ellos me gusta, ellos son **mis hermanos** , no puedo enamorarme de ninguno de ellos, ¿lo recuerdas?

— _Una carcajada se escucha fuertemente es la bocina del celular de la chica, haciendo que esta lo aleje un poco de su oído._ — Es verdad, lo olvidaba mi amada hija. Aunque no tendría nada de malo que tengas algún "interés en alguno de ellos", después de todo, tú debes… — _Este es interrumpido por la voz de su hija._

— Ya lo sé Padre, no debes repetírmelo.

— Excelente, me alegra que entendieras todo lo que te he dicho. Bueno, debo dejarte, tengo algunas cosas importantes que hacer y tengo el tiempo contado. Hablamos luego… y… para mi próxima llamada, espero que me digas que aquel chico rubio te gusta, no puedes negármelo. ¡Bye bye! — _Corta la llamada abruptamente._

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿D-De qué hablas Padre?! ¡¿Padre?! ¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí? — _Ve la pantalla de su celular para ver que su Padre ya había terminado la llamada._

 _Comienza a suspirar._

 _Su padre algunas veces la sacaba de quicio por ser tan indiscreto en sus palabras. Tal vez su Padre y Hikaru se llevarían bien._

 _¡Espera!_

 _Nadie debía conocer sobre su Padre, eso arruinaría todo._

— Pensé que no tenías padres, y por esa razón te habían adoptado.

— Ay no puede ser… — _Guarda su celular en el bolsillo._ — Natsume-san, no escuche que tocarás la puerta, es de mala educación entrar en habitación ajenas sin permiso, si Ukyo-san se enterara, su sartén no tendrá piedad en ti. — _Comienza a reír con nerviosismo._

— Bueno, este sigue siendo mi cuarto después de todo. — _No deja de obsérvala con ese ceño fruncido que tiene en su rostro. Pareciera que siempre esta de mal humor. ¿No se cansará de tener las cejas así siempre?_ — Retomando a mi comentario principal, todos nosotros pensábamos que no tenías padres.

— Emmm… — _Rasca su mejilla derecha._ — En sí, no es mi Padre. Es un hombre que siempre ha estado al pendiente de mi, y por eso lo llamo Padre por el "gran" cariño que le tengo… si… eso es… — _No se escucha segura en lo anterior dicho._

— Ya veo. — _Lo creyó por completo._ — Quería hablar un momento contigo, ¿puedo?

— Ya lo estás haciendo, ¿no?

— … —

— … —

— … —

— Que buena conversación hemos tenido, pero no podemos continuar, tengo cosas que hacer, adiós. — _Se levanta de la cama; camina hacia la puerta._

— ¡H-Hey! No te he dicho nada de lo que quería decirte… — _Escucha que han cerrado la puerta._ — Yo, sólo quería invitarla a tomar un café. — _Suspira._

…

 _Al día siguiente, todos comían felices la comida que había preparado Ukyo. Nadie puede negar que su comida sea exquisita y adictiva, realmente me sorprende que ninguno de ellos tenga sobrepeso o algo así._

 _La mayoría de mis hermanos ya se habían levantado de la silla para ir a sus respectivos lugares y hacer sus cosas._

 _Sólo quedábamos Ukyo-san y yo en el comedor._

— Veo que no comiste mucho esta vez, ¿no te gusto lo que prepare? — _Se le veía decaído._

— ¡P-Por supuesto que me encanto lo que preparo! Nunca diré que no me ha gustado su comida, sería como un pecado decirlo, además, sería una mentira decir eso. — _Toma la cuchara con firmeza, comienza a comer lo que quedado en el plato con desesperación._ — ¡Mira! ¡Me encanta! ¡Me encanta todo lo que hace Ukyo-san! — _Al darse cuenta de lo anterior dicho, escupe lo que tiene en su boca y comienza a toser._

— _Sonríe con mucha amabilidad. Las palabras de su hermana le habían conmovido bastante._ — Gracias.

— ¿No le molesto mi comentario? Fue muy imprudente.

— En absoluto, me ha hecho muy feliz haberte escuchar decir eso. — _Estrecha una de sus manos con derecha de su hermana menor._ — Sabes, hace tiempo he querido decirte que… — _El timbre de la puerta principal interrumpe al rubio. Este no lo tomo muy bien, ya que da un fuerte golpe a la mesa con su mano izquierda. Esto hizo que Mizuki se asustara un poco._ — Lo siento. — _Sonríe ligeramente._ — Debo atender. — _Suelta la mano de su hermana menor y se propone a ir atender a la persona que arruino el momento más oportuno para él. Realmente esa persona no la pasará bien._

— U-Ukyo-san… — _Sus mejillas comienza a colorarse en un tono rosado muy notorio._

 _ **-Negar tus sentimientos nos causa daño-**_

 _ **-Pero también me causa daño saber que quieres más a otra persona que no sea yo-**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**-Un sentimiento "prohibido" comienza a "florecer"-**_

 _ **-Causando dudas si debe continuar con la "misión" que le han impuesto-**_

 _ **-¿Será correcto aceptar aquel sentimiento?-**_

 _ **-¿Estará bien seguir ocultado su verdadero ser?-**_

 **Capítulo 12.- Sentimientos ocultos.**

 _Ya había pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que Ukyo se fue atender la persona que había tocado el timbre._

 _Continuaba atónita del comportamiento tan extraño que últimamente ha estado teniendo conmigo. A decir verdad, algunos de mis hermanos cambiaron repentinamente la forma en cómo me trataban. Al principio, como era de esperarse, la trataron como una simple "invitada especial", para luego, volverse algo realmente valioso del cual deben proteger._

 _Aquel "buenos días", fue remplazado con un "Mizuki-chan, buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?" y mientras me decían esto me tomaban con fuerza entre sus brazos._

 _¿Desde cuándo ellos comenzaron a quererme tanto?_

 _Hasta Futo ya la trataba mejor, y ya no la "insultaba" tanto._

— ¿Acaso ellos…?

 _Negué la pregunta que me había hecho._

 _No podía aceptarlo, si así era, su propósito aquí fue cumplido._

 _¿No debía estar feliz por ello?_

 _No, no debía estarlo._

— Espero que Padre no se entere de esto, si no, el… — _Se levanta de la silla para tomar los platos y llevarlos a la cocina._ — No debo preocuparme, tal vez Padre tiene buenos contactos, pero no podrá enterarse de nada que suceda aquí si yo no le aviso. — _Estando ya en la cocina, se dispone a lavar los platos que había ensuciado, no deseaba darle más trabajo al rubio._ — Ukyo… — _Sin darse cuenta, había susurrado su nombre._ — Por favor, espero que tú no estés… enamorado de mí. — _Mientras lavaba el plato que tenía en sus manos, de una manera algo "extraña" comenzaba a rogar porque aquel sentimiento no fuese de alguna manera "correspondido"._ — Si tu, o los demás les gusto, les causare daño. Pasarán por un dolor más grande que de aquel _**"abandono"**_.

— Nee nee~ ¿Con quién hablas Mizuki-chan? — _Los brazos del albino rodean la cintura de la joven, dándole un "cálido" y "agradable" abrazo de hermano mayor._ — Si no tienes con quien platicar, me tienes a mí.

— Tsubaki-san, ya te he repetido varias veces que estas "acciones de afecto" no me agradan del todo, me incomodan. — _Suspira._

— Siempre me pregunto el por qué no te gustan mis abrazos, si son hechos con mucho amor. — _Comienza a reír._

— ¿Dónde estará Azusa-san para darte un golpe en la cabeza como casualmente lo hace?

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa que Azusa esté a mi lado? ¿Te agrada más él? — _Su tono de voz cambio "repentinamente"._

— Tranquilo Tsubaki-san, lamento si mi comentario te hizo pensar de esa manera, pero yo no me refería a eso.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Qué pasa con esa actitud tan hostil? ¿Qué paso con el Tsubaki: "yo siempre tratare bien a mi Mizuki-chan"?

— … —

— _De nuevo suspira._ — Como veo que no me contestas, creo que nuestra conversación se termina aquí. — _Seca sus manos con una toalla que estaba cerca del fregadero._ — Si me permites, debo irme. — _Trata de quitarse del agarre del albino, pero este no se lo permite._ — Tsubaki, por favor. — _No hablaba, seguía en esa posición firme._ — Me estas asustando.

— Tsu-kun, Mizu-chan, ¿qué hacen? — _Una voz suave y lenta hace que el albino aleje el agarre que tenía hace un momento._

— Louis-san. — _Aprovechando que el albino se había "distraído", trata de alejarse de él lo más que puede._ — Bienvenido a casa, ¿cómo te fue en tu trabajo? ¿Estás hambriento? ¿Quieres que caliente la comida?

— Estoy de vuelta, me fue bien, si, ¿no sería una molestia hacerlo? — _Había respondido todas las interrogantes de la joven en una sola oración._

— Por supuesto que no me molesta. — _Sonríe ligeramente._

— Oh, Tsu-kun, ¿qué sucede?

— Nada. Tengo que ir a mi trabajo. — _Sin decir nada más, se va de la cocina para ir a su "trabajo"._

— Últimamente nuestros hermanos han cambiado mucho, espero que no estén pasando por algo malo. — _Dice esto último en un tono preocupado._

— Ya… ya se les pasará. Pronto volverán a cómo eran antes, no debes preocuparte Louis-san.

— Si Mizu-chan lo dice, entonces dejaré de preocuparme. — _Su rostro muestra alivio al escuchar las palabras de su hermana menor._

…

— Entonces Tsubaki se comporto así contigo, tendré que castigarlo. — _El rubio frunce el ceño, tal parece que estuviera compitiendo con Natsume para saber quién de ellos dura más tiempo en esa faceta._

— No es necesario, Ukyo-san. — _Toma un poco del té que le había preparado al rubio._ — Creo que desde un principio debí ser algo "reservada" en permitirle ese tipo de afecto. — _Sopla el té para darle otro pequeño sorbo._

— Supongo que tienes razón. — _Imita la acción de su hermana._

— Por cierto, ¿quién era el qué tocaba el timbre hace un momento?

— Ah… era el cartero. Tuvo dificultades para abrir la puerta principal, es por eso que toco el timbre.

— Ya veo. Y, ¿qué iba a decirme antes de que eso sucediera? — _Recordar que el rubio había tomado su mano con delicadeza, la hacía sonrojarse nuevamente._

— Yo… no era nada importante.

— ¿En verdad? Sabe que Ukyo-san puede decirme cualquier cosa, cuando yo era todavía una niña, Ukyo-san y yo siempre nos contábamos todo. Éramos como confidentes del uno al otro.

— Lo sé perfectamente, pero en verdad, no era nada importante.

 _De algún modo, escucharlo decir esa última frase me aliviaba, eso quería decir que tal vez el no esté enamorado de mi._

 _Pero al pensar esto, me hace sentir algo mal._

 _No me gusta estar así._

 _Yo realmente… ¿quería que este sentimiento fuese correspondido?_

 _ **-Es terrible el dolor de ser no correspondido, ¿no es cierto?**_

 _ **-Aunque lo niegues, tu rostro demuestra aquel pesar que está en tu corazón-**_

 _ **-Si tan sólo fueras sincera-**_

 _ **-Todo sería más fácil-**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**-Si haces un solo descuido-**_

 _ **-Los "intrusos" descubrirán tu secreto-**_

 _ **-Sería tan infortunado que todos tus planes sean arruinados-**_

 _ **-¿No es así?-**_

 **Penúltimo capítulo.- Cerca de la verdad.**

— Padre, ¿ahora por qué me estás llamando a esta hora? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué me estás llamando todos los días? Agradezco bastante que desees saber mi situación, pero siento que haces esto con otra intención, ¿verdad? — _Da un leve bostezo, ya era bastante tarde para llamar a esa hora por teléfono._

— Se inicia con un "hola Padre, ¿cómo estás?", deberías tener más respeto con las personas mayores, te has vuelto rebelde estos últimos días, querida.

— Lo siento. — _Cierra sus ojos por un momento; se sentía bastante cansada._ — ¿Quieres decirme algo o sólo llamas para tener una "charla casual"?.

— Llamaba porqué deseaba saber si ya hiciste… — _Fue interrumpido._

— No, y no lo haré. — _Alza la voz, aunque luego tapa su boca con su mano izquierda al darse cuenta que no debe hablar fuerte por sus hermanos que ya están dormidos._

— ¿No? — _Repite la respuesta de su hija._

— No, y por favor, te pido que ya acabemos con esto, no es bueno para ellos ni para nosotros.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — _Su voz "jovial" y "cómica" había cambiado._ — Sabes, mi "amada hija", te dije que no podías ¡ni debías! dar vuelta atrás a esto, así que no, continua con esto o…

— ¿O qué? ¿Me harás daño? — _Trataba de retarlo; en realidad, ella tenía mucho miedo de que su Padre no negará sus interrogantes, ¿su Padre podría llegar a ese grado sólo por su avaricia y soberbia? ¿Dónde había quedado ese Papá amoroso del cual amaba tanto?_

— Haz lo qué te pido, no preguntes cosas que ya conoces su respuesta. — _No fue necesario darle una respuesta clara, con eso, había dado entender todo._ — Te arrepentirás si no continuas con esto, hija. — _Termina la llamada al terminar con aquella amenaza._

— Padre… realmente eres muy cruel. — _Abrasa con fuerza una de las almohadas._ — Debes entenderme, ellos han sido tan buenos conmigo, no quiero hacerles daño. — _Unas lágrimas "traviesas" bajan por sus delicadas mejillas._ — No deseo continuar con esto.

…

— Buenos días, Onee-chan. — _El más joven de los hermanos Asahina abraza a su hermana mayor._ — ¿Vas ayudar a Kyo-tan en preparar el desayuno? ¿Yo también puedo?

— Buenos días, Wataru. Por mi no habría ningún problema, pero primero debemos preguntarle a Ukyo-san si está de acuerdo. — _Se separa un poco del menor._

— Onee-chan, ¿estás bien? — _Toma su mano y fija su vista en la "triste mirada" de su amada hermana mayor._ — Te ves triste.

— Estoy bien, estoy cansada, eso es todo. — _Mentir ya era un "hobbie" para la joven, tanto así era, que podría ser ya una especialista en ello._

— ¿En verdad? — _A pesar de sólo ser un niño, realmente sabía que su hermana estaba mintiendo, y de alguna manera, deseaba aliviar aquel dolor por el cual ella estaba pasando._

— Si. — _Y de nuevo, otra mentira más. A pesar de ser una "pequeña mentira", no quiere decir que no cause mucho daño a la persona que la está escuchando._

— Si Onee-chan necesita algo, lo que sea, puedes pedírmelo, no importa en el momento que lo necesites, yo siempre estaré para Onee-chan. — _Toma con más firmeza su mano, además, trato de darle una de las mejores sonrisas que él tenía para elevar el ánimo de su hermana._

— Lo tomaré en cuenta, Wataru-chan, gracias. — _Los dos comienzan a caminar hacia el elevador, en silencio. El pequeño esperaba que pronto su amada hermana volviera a como era antes, una joven feliz, con un toque de humor que él consideraba extraño, pero con un gran corazón._

…

 _Pasaron unas semanas desde la llamada de mi Padre._

 _Desde ese día, desobedecí las órdenes que me había dado._

 _Adoro y admiro mucho a mi Padre, pero ya no podía permitir que siguiera cumpliendo sus caprichos. Si él era feliz, las demás personas a su alrededor no lo era. Y aunque él se daba cuenta de ello, no le importaba en absoluto._

 _La muerte de mi Madre le afecto bastante, pensaba que viviríamos bien si estábamos juntos y nos apoyábamos mutuamente. Lamentablemente, no fue así._

 _Mi Padre me utilizaba para conseguir dinero fácil y rápido. Nunca me uso de una manera sexual (de alguna manera, agradecía que no aceptara ese tipo de tratos), pero en la manera en la cual me utilizaba, no me gustaba._

 _Aunque tratase de olvidar_ _ **mi pasado**_ _, con mi Padre instigándome a continuar con esta vida y yo aceptándola de mala gana, me negaba a seguir en el camino correcto, un camino que yo deseaba recorrer y dejar todo atrás._

 _Antes de llegar a una "conclusión" y decidir qué hacer para acabar con este "plan" que ha creado mi Padre, el timbre de mi habitación fue tocado, haciendo que el sonido me sacara de mis pensamientos._

— ¿Quién es? — _Se levanto de su camino para acercarse a la puerta._

— Soy yo, Ukyo. — _La voz del rubio fue escuchada del otro lado de la puerta._

— Ah, ya voy. — _Apresura un poco el paso para atender a su hermano "favorito". Trataba de negarlo, pero las acciones de este conmovieron el "frio" corazón de la chica. Ese sentimiento desconocido para ella, la hacía sentirse extraña, es por eso, que descubrió la razón por la cual se sentía de esa manera. Al abrir la puerta, vio a su "amado" con una mirada algo deprimente._ — Ukyo-san.

— Mizuki. — _Su voz se escuchaba quebrada. Verlo de esa manera, extrañamente, "contagiaba" ese estado de ánimo._ — Por favor… — _La chica nota un movimiento algo lento de su parte, la mano del rubio se movía delicadamente hasta su mejilla, sujetándola con mucho cuidado. Su mano temblaba, parecía que tuviese miedo de terminar su frase._ — dime que las palabras de aquel hombre son mentiras. — _Su mano izquierda fue posada en el hombro derecho de la chica. Está abrió su boca para decir algo, pero no pudo hacerlo._ — ¿Ese hombre está mintiendo, cierto? — _Por primera vez, vio al rubio llorar enfrente de ella. El estaba así por su culpa, y ya presentía de qué trataba de decirle su amado._

— ¿De qué hombre me está hablando, Ukyo-san? No lo entiendo. — _Sus manos tratan de quitar aquellas lágrimas que había derramado su amado. No deseaba ver esa faceta de él, le dolía tanto verlo así._ — Por favor, explícame. — _La petición de ella no fue acatada, lo único que obtuvo, fue algo que en verdad no esperaba en absoluto. Un beso. Un beso desesperado por no aceptar las palabras del hombre desconocido. Un beso lleno de amor, pero también, con terror y angustia._ — ¿Ukyo…? — _Sin decir nada, el rubio tomo su mano y le indico que lo siguiera._

…

 _Al llegar a la sala, todos sus hermanos discutían con el hombre desconocidos para ellos, por el contrario y por desgracia, ella lo conocía muy bien._

 _Estando frente a todos sus hermanos, teniendo a un lado a su amado que continuaba sosteniendo su mano, con mucho temor, articulo unas sencillas palabras que enfrió la sangre de los "espectadores"._

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Padre?

 _El hombre, al escuchar a la joven, dio media vuelta, mostrando una gran sonrisa._

— ¿Así es como saludas a tu Padre cuando te visita? — _Alza sus brazos, como si este quisiera un abrazo "fraternal" de su amada hija._

 _ **-El juego de "la casita feliz"-**_

 _ **-Se acabo-**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_..._**

 _ **-Tendrás que pagar por todos los errores que has cometido-**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Nadie**_ _ **podrá salvarte de tu terrible destino –**_

 **Capítulo final.- Ella nunca volvió.**

— ¿No le darás un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida a tu Padre? — _Sigue con los brazos bien abiertos para recibir aquella calidez que desde hace ya mucho tiempo, no recibía de su hija._

 _Con mucho temor al ver las reacciones de "sus hermanos", dejo de sostener la mano del rubio para acercarse a su Padre._

 _El ambiente se puso más tenso al ver el abrazo de esas dos personas._

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — _La chica le susurro al oído a su Padre._ — ¿Qué has hecho?

— Te dije que si no me hacías caso, te castigaría. — _De igual manera, el hombre susurra su respuesta en el oído de su hija._

 _El hombre rompe aquel "abrazo fraternal"; toma de los hombros a la chica y sonríe de una manera "tierna"._

— Mi amada hija, no pensé que volverías locos a estos chicos. — _Mira de reojo a los antes mencionados._ — Sabes, antes de decirles algo que hizo incomodarlos, el rubio que sostenía tu mano me dijo que te amaba, ¿qué tierno, no? — _El segundo hijo mayor miro cabizbajo el suelo._ — Pero no de una manera fraternal, al igual que sus hermanos, te aman de una manera realmente especial, creo que ya sabes a lo que me refiero. — _Su hija deja de observar a su Padre, para luego, ver a los hermanos Asahina, se veían destrozados._ — Escuchar la manera en la cual decían el gran cariño que **tenían** hacía ti, me conmoví mucho, en verdad. — _"Removió" esa sonrisa "tierna", para volverse una sonrisa "malévola"._ — Pero, es una lástima que no eres la persona que ellos esperaban.

 _Algunos de los Asahina comenzaron a llorar en silencio._

 _Mizuki, o mejo dicho,_ _ **Emi**_ _, empezaba a contagiar aquel llanto._

— Ellos esperaban a su amada hermana "desaparecida", y lo que recibieron, fueron a una usurpadora que tomo una identidad de alguien que ya ha muerto hace ocho años. Qué curioso, esos son los mismos años en los cuales esa niña desapareció de sus vidas. — _De su bolsillo, saca una fotografía donde salían los hermanos Asahina junto con la pequeña Mizuki._ — Se veían tan felices en ese entonces, nadie imagino que aquella niña les traería una "maldición".

— ¿Qué nos tienes que decir a eso, señorita? — _El rubio se interpuso en el "discurso" de aquel hombre._ — ¿Nos has engañado a todos?

 _Ya no era llamada por aquel nombre que había "hurtado", ahora sólo era una desconocida para ellos._

 _A pesar de haber vivido varías meses junto con Emi, todo lo que habían aprendido de ella, sus gustos, sus hobbies, "_ _ **sus temores**_ _", ya realmente no sabían si todo eso era verdad o era también una mentira._

— Realmente deseaba que este día nunca hubiera llegado. — _De una manera algo brusca, se aleja de su Padre._ — Quería vivir en esta fantasía por mucho más tiempo, anhelaba querer y convivir con todos ustedes, como una familia llena de amor y comprensión. — _Trata de acercase a las personas que uno vez llamo "hermanos"._ — Si este hombre les dijo que no soy Mizuki, es verdad, mi nombre real es Emi, fue obligada por mi Padre en hacer este crimen, y aunque esto no tiene ninguna justificación ni perdón, de igual manera, quiero disculparme. Ustedes son realmente maravillosos, y ninguno merecía esto. En verdad, lo lamento. — _Hace una pequeña reverencia para disculparse._ — Perdón por fingir ser la persona que ustedes querían y amaban tanto, perdón por las mentiras que les he dicho en todo este tiempo que he vivido aquí, perdón por haberles ilusionado en algo que nunca hubiese sido verdad, perdón por hacerles sufrir este momento.

 _Nadie comento nada al terminar de escuchar la disculpa de Emi._

— No merezco su compresión, ni su cariño, ni mucho menos su misericordia, es por eso que aceptare todo aquello que deseen hacerme. — _Fija su vista al rubio._ — Si desean decirme lo que sienten, adelante, pueden hacerlo. Si quieren darme algún golpe, no me defenderé. Si verme en la cárcel les hace feliz, aceptare los cargos. Sólo pediré que mi Padre también reciba lo que merece.

— Oye, espera un momento. — _Sujeta la muñeca derecha de su hija de una manera agresiva._ — Mi amada Emi, la única que recibiera lo que merece, eres tú. — _Deja de sostener con fuerza la muñeca de esta, para luego, darle un beso en el dorso._ — Yo ya he cumplido con mi buena acción al decirles la verdad a estos pobres hombres con el corazón roto.

— Tanto usted como ella no podrán irse de aquí hasta que lleguen las autoridades. — _Aleja un poco al hombre que seguía sujetando la mano de su hija._ — Mientras tanto, todos nosotros queremos saber todo el plan que tenían, no omiten detalles. — _El rubio se veía demasiado serio, trataba de mostrar una faceta inquebrantable, no deseaba mostrar el gran dolor que tanto el cómo sus hermanos, estaban sufriendo._

 _Los "criminales" se miraron mutuamente, ya no podían hacer nada más que hablar._

…

 _Un pequeño rayo de sol ilumina con gran esplendor a una familia._

 _A pesar de que no necesitaban algo más, aquel solecito cambio la vida de cada uno de ellos._

 _Nadie negó aquel amor que le tenían a esa pequeña niña, simplemente era imposible no quererla._

 _Esos pocos años a su lado, conmovió los corazones de toda la familia._

 _Pero algo_ _ **oculto**_ _los harían separarse para siempre._

 _Aquel ángel sufría una enfermedad que le arrebataba su vida poco a poco._

 _Una enfermedad que no podía ser curada._

 _El destino de aquella pequeña fue muy cruel._

 _Cuando apenas su sueño se estaba cumpliendo, algo le impide que continúe siendo feliz._

 _Tanto ella y su madre, no querían que sus amados viesen como ella moría._

 _Querían que la recordaran como lo era siempre._

 _Una niña poco sociable, pero con un alma y corazón realmente puros._

 _Un día, sin decirle a nadie, Mizuki se fue de su amado hogar, para refugiarse en un lugar completamente blanco, donde el único ruido que se escuchaba de esa habitación, era de la maquinas del hospital que estaban conectadas a su pequeño cuerpo._

 _Todos los días, rezaba y pedía ver a sus hermanos de nuevo, aunque sea sólo por un instante, pero eso nunca ocurrió._

 _ **Lo que hizo Emi fueron los deseos de esa niña que murió poco tiempo después de haberse alejado de las personas que más quería en este mundo.**_

 _Un hombre que perdió al amor de su vida, se entero de aquella situación._

 _Decidido, utilizo a su hija para hacerla pasar por la pequeña ya fallecida._

 _El plan era, que ella llegara a la residencia y se presentara como Mizuki después de ocho años._

 _Con los pocos "recuerdos" de la menor, fue instruida para hacerse pasar por Mizuki y no cometer algún error cuando hablara de su pasado._

 _Estudio a cada uno de los hermanos Asahina y la relación que tenían hacía la pequeña._

 _Su intención era que ellos llegaran a quererla tanta como en el pasado, y si era posible, poder llegar a enamorar alguno de ellos y recibir una fortuna muy jugosa._

 _Este plan hubiera sido un éxito sin tan sólo Emi no hubiese olvidado el verdadero propósito de vivir ahí._

 _Por la gran ausencia de su Padre en su niñez, al ver el gran amor fraternal de sus "hermanos", su misión fue negada; ella sólo quería saber el verdadero amor de una familia._

 _Y además de conseguir el cariño que anhelaba desde hace mucho tiempo, logro enamorar a uno de los hermanos Asahina._

 _Sin decir nada, ella también correspondía a ese sentimiento._

…

— Y eso es todo. — _La chica observo a "su amado" al decir esto último. No podía irse sin antes decir lo que sentía._ — Esto mismo lo diremos enfrente de las autoridades, no omitiremos nada.

— Entonces, ¿tú realmente no querías lastimarnos? — " _La máscara" que usaba para ocultar sus sentimientos, se fue quebrando, dando a conocer su verdadera personalidad._

— _Niega moviendo su cabeza a los lados._ — Yo nunca quise hacerle daño a nadie.

— Y usted, ¿qué tiene que decir? — _El mayor de los Asahina, después de haber escuchado todo, por fin tuvo "valor" para tomar su papel._

— Nada, no me arrepiento de absolutamente nada. Tu Madre estará muy decepcionada al no cumplir lo que yo te he pedido. — _Se le veía molesto, es por esa razón que trato de "chantajear" a su propia hija para hacerla sentir culpable._ — Fue divertido mientras duro, sin tan sólo no hubieras sido egoísta y obedecieras a tu Padre, serías feliz con tu "familia" y tu amor platónico. Ahora no estarías en esta situación donde eres odiada por todos y, además, estarás en la cárcel por un largo, largo tiempo.

 _Al igual que el sueño de Mizuki, el sueño de Emi no fue para siempre._

 _Debía pagar por sus errores._

 _ **No tendrá apoyo de nadie.**_

 _ **Estaría complemente sola.**_

 _ **A pesar de estar ya acostumbrada a la soledad, la culpa nunca se iría.**_

…

 _Con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, era escoltada por unos hombres por el pasillo para llevarla a_ _ **"su nuevo hogar"**_ _._

 _Observando por última vez a lo que una vez llamo_ _ **"familia"**_ _, se disculpo nuevamente por lo que había hecho._

 _Esa familia que fue engañada por mucho tiempo, sufría en silencio._

 _Trataban de darse consuelo entre ellos, pero ni_ _ **"su amor"**_ _podría reparar el daño causado por la joven._

 _Debían resignarse a la realidad._

 _Soportar el dolor de sus corazones y seguir adelante; así debe ser._

 _ **-"Las heridas, cicatrizan con el tiempo"-**_

 _ **-"Pero estás, dejaran una marca que los hará recordar siempre su terrible pasado".**_

…

— Mis hermanos y yo nunca te perdonaremos. — _Ajusta sus anteojos._ — Dejando aparte nuestro dolor, debemos agradecerte por darnos aquel cariño desinteresado que no te correspondía darnos. Nos hiciste pasar por momentos muy agradables e inolvidables, y aunque tú no eras nuestra amada hermana, de algún modo, seguimos queriéndote como si realmente lo fueras.

— … —

— Gracias, Emi. Hasta siempre. — _Sonríe ligeramente. Esa sería la última vez que se verían._

…

 _ **Un "**_ _ **amor del pasado**_ _ **"… se "**_ _ **hace presente**_ _ **".**_


End file.
